New Family
by namasayaNICHI
Summary: Izaya kembali bersama sosok-sosok asing di matanya dan bersama mereka sekarang Shizuo merasa lengkap. Kini ia memiliki sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung? Shizaya, Mpreg, rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, RnR and Review #Love
1. Chapter 1

**New Family**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Durarara BUKAN milik saya. Saya cuma NICHI Kurosaki, author gaje yang numpang lewat dan minta dibunuh.**

 **Attention please~! Konten ini mengandung YAOI, Shizaya, genre gado-gado, rating R-15 (karena gak pandai buat R18), iklan typo(?), Mpreg, OOC, penyakit bosan, bertela-tele, tidak dapat diterjemah otak, kebingungan, amnesia, kejang otot, jantungan, busa di mulut, ketawa sendiri, dsb. Perlu diperhatikan. Sebagian besar efek cuma akan dirasakan oleh Shizaya Fans gak waras, termasuk author sendiri. Tengkyu dan RnR yang minat, YEAH!**

* * *

Kediaman Orihara.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Lihat ini! Aku baru saja membuat ini bersama baa-chan! Cantik, kan?"

Izaya menoleh menatap anaknya. Sebuah mahkota dari kertas emas berada di tangan mungil bocah manis yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Itu indah sekali, Psyche. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsugaru?"puji Izaya dan berbalik ke arah anak pertamanya yang berada di sampingnya, membantu mencuci piring bersamanya.

Tsugaru, anak pertama yang memang lahir 5 menit duluan menatap Psyche yang balik menatap dengan penuh harap. Manik merah jambunya bersinar-sinar dan senyumnya mengembang bangga.

"Hum. Itu cantik sekali"puji Tsugaru setuju. Psyche berputar-putar senang. Wajahnya berbunga-bunga, membuatnya makin kelihatan imut. Psyche benar-benar sayang pada kakaknya, begitu juga Tsugaru. Jadi keduanya sangat menghargai apa-pun yang mereka perbuat atau miliki. Karena lahir hampir bersamaan, keduanya jadi sangat dekat dan itu membuat ikatan di antara keduanya sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan. Itulah yang membuat Izaya cukup bangga telah memiliki kedua bocah ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, sebenarnya Izaya belum menikah. Dia juga tidak pernah menghamili seorang-pun wanita. Sebenarnya Izaya sendirilah yang melahirkan kedua anak ini. Ajaib, bukan? Ini adalah salah satu eksperimen besar Shinra, dan karena merasa sangat berhutang budi Izaya membiarkan dirinya menjadi yang pertama mencoba. Lagipula sepertinya menarik. Soalnya eksperimen ini melibatkan DNA seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Ya, baru-baru ini Shizuo dan Izaya menjalin hubungan. Dan masih dirahasiakan. Hanya Shinra dan Celty saja yang tahu, jadi di depan umum keduanya berlagak seakan masih saling bermusuhan. Yaah…walupun tidak di depan umum-pun mereka masih sering bertengkar dan saling mengejek, kadang-kadang mereka juga melakukan hal romantis bersama seperti makan, tidur, mandi, sampai 'begituan' bersama.

Tapi Izaya merahasiakan kehamilannya dari Shizuo mengingat Shizuo suka tidak sepaham dengannya. Ia tahu Shizuo tidak akan menyetujuinya di awal, jadi ia berpikir untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anak-anak ini sendiri dan memberitahu Shizuo nanti. Sayangnya, semakin lama Izaya malah tidak bisa memberitahu karena sekarang ia malah terjebak di rumah keluarganya ini. Ibu dan ayahnya, Kyouko dan Shirou, yang mengetahui kehamilan Izaya (lewat perantara Mairu dan Kururi) yang tidak normal dan terjadi di luar nikah tentunya, menjadi kesal dan memaksa Izaya untuk tinggal. Bukan murka, karena mereka juga jadi senang akhirnya dapat cucu pertama. Keduanya hanya kesal karena Izaya tidak mengatakan apa-pun tentang hal ini kepada mereka. Kalau tahu kan' keduanya bisa menyiapkan banyak kebutuhan untuk kedua anak dari putra satu-satunya itu. Jadilah 7 tahun Izaya habiskan di rumah ini dan membuatnya sulit balik ke Ikebukuro maupun apartemennya di Shinjuku.

Izaya menghela nafas. Izaya jadi khawatir dengan kedua anaknya. Tidak jarang Psyche bertanya tentang bagaimana sosok ayahnya. Tsugaru juga kadang ikut di belakangnya, menuntut lewat pandangan penuh tanyanya yang polos. Dan hal itu membuat Izaya sanggup menelan ludah dan hanya bisa berbohong kalau ayah mereka sedang bekerja. Pasalnya, mau menghubungi-pun enggak bisa. Apalagi hanya untuk memberikan potret Shizuo. Hp-nya baru kecolongan dan sialnya dia tidak dapat melacak pencurinya karena kurangnya fasilitas. Dan lagi, secara ajaib, ia lupa nomor Shizuo. Ia tidak bisa mengirimi Shizuo surat karena ia pikir suratnya malah akan mudah hilang.

"Tsugaru-chan, Psyche-chan! Mau ikut ke pasar dengan obaa-chan, tidak?"seru Kyouko dari arah pintu depan. Tsugaru dan Psyche segera berlari menuju asal suara Kyouko. "Haai~!".

"Aku titip ootoro ya, kaa-san"pinta Izaya yang masih mengenakan apronnya, membantu memakaikan Psyche headphone kesayangannya. Kyouko yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal. Kyouko segera pergi, tak lupa menggenggam telapak tangan Tsugaru dan Psyche. Di belakangnya Izaya melambaikan tangan dan kemudian masuk kembali ke rumah.

Ah. Izaya baru ingat. Hari ini ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mairu dan Kururi juga masih sekolah.

...

Inilah kesempatannya untuk pergi ke Ikebukuro!

* * *

Sudah 7 tahun Ikebukuro damai, tentram, dan nyaman. Orang-orang simpang siur dengan tenang, meski masih ada fenomena unik berkeliaran di Ikebukuro sendiri, seperti Headless Rider yang masih berkeliaran dengan lancarnya. Yah…yang membuat Ikebukuro 80% lebih diam seperti ini tentu tidak lain adalah kenihilan sosok berhoodie hitam dengan bulu-bulu coklat yang mengaku mencintai manusia itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Orihara Izaya. Kenihilannya yang ganjil menciptakan banyak persepsi bahwa Orihara Izaya sakit dan sekarat, ditangkap, bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa dia sudah mati. Ck, ck, ck…

Shizuo Heiwajima saja sempat datang ke Shinjuku (untuk menyalahkan sang informan atas masalah yang terjadi di Ikebukuro) namun malah tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang nomimushi. Yang ia dapat cuma tulisan = 'Jangan cari aku. Aku tahu kau pasti kemari, Shizu-chan~! Terima kasih sudah mendapat servis terakhirku sebagai kenang-kenangan~3 Aku janji akan merawat diriku dengan baik. Te-he!'. Memang surat gak jelas itu sukses mencuatkan urat kemarahannya sepanjang 3 cm, tapi entah apa yang membuat ia merasa bahwa Izaya sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya?Entahlah…

Ia sudah pernah bertanya tentang keberadaan Izaya, tapi tak ada yang tahu, termasuk Shinra (tentu saja Shinra dan Celty berbohong atas permintaan Izaya). Its was odd for the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro asking about his flea who is his enemy that he want to kill. Dan secara ajaib, hari-harinya yang damai berubah total siang ini sesaaat setelah ia memakan sushinya yang ke-13 di Rusian Sushi.

Ia melihat kepala raven yang muncul di belakang Simon dan dengan reflek Shizuo melemparinya dengan piring. Dan seperti yang ia duga, sosok itu dengan sigap menghindar.

"Hidoi nee, Shizu-chan~. Kau tidak merindukanku?"goda Izaya dengan seringaian khasnya. Shizuo mendecih. Ia angkat mejanya dan hendak melempari Izaya. Namun Izaya dengan cepat menarik tangan Shizuo. Wajahnya tampak kesal, mungkin karena ia disambut dengan tidak elit. Ia masih belum terbiasa untuk bertarung sejak kelahiran Tsugaru dan Psyche, apalagi untuk menghadapi Shizuo. Izaya bawa Shizuo untuk duduk kembali.

"Letakkan meja itu! Segera!"suruh Izaya dengan sangat serius. Membuat Shizuo menurut dengan bingung. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu!"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

Izaya menghela nafas, memegang dahinya, penat. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus kembali sekarang. Ibuku terus-terusan meneleponku. Begini! Aku butuh nomor teleponmu, lagi. Dan aku butuh fotomu!"

Ckrek!

"A-! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Flea!-"

"Duuh! Sudah, tutup mulutmu! Kemarikan hp-mu!"geram Izaya yang langsung merampas hp Shizuo.

"HEI!"

"Sudah! Nih, kukembalikan! Bye~, Shizu-chaaaan~!"ucap Izaya dengan wajah yang langsung berubah ceria. Ia kembalikan hp Shizuo dan segera beranjak pergi. Izaya lalu berhenti sejenak di pintu masuk Rusian Sushi dan menatap Shizuo.

"SELAMAT YAAAAAA, SHIZU-CHAAAAAAAAAANNN!"teriak Izaya yang sukses membuat berpasang-pasang mata melongo menatapnya. Izaya lalu pergi menghilang dari hadapan Shizuo. Sebelum Shizuo sempat mengejar Izaya, menuntut penjelasan dari sang informan, Izaya sudah tidak ada.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

* * *

"Waah! Jadi ini tou-chan! Mirip Tsugaru!"seru Psyche dengan mata menatap lekat sosok pada layar android Izaya. Tsugaru hanya bisa bersemu, membuat Izaya ingin memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Lalu, kapan kita bisa menemuinya?"

DEG!

"Aaa…uu…"Izaya mulai kebingungan. Lagi. Ia baru saja membuat masalah bagi Shizuo, ia yakin Shizuo akan marah-marah kalau ia telpon sekarang. Dan ia tahu pendengaran kedua anaknya ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng (itulah mengapa Izaya berhenti menerima client selama ini). Ia tidak ingin Tsugaru dan Psyche mendengar yang tidak-tidak dengan usia mereka yang sekarang. Anak-anaknya memang sulit ditebak. Untung saja Kyouko yang habis memarahi Izaya kebetulan mendengarnya dan menepuk pundak kedua cucunya itu.

"Bukankah okaa-san kalian sudah bilang kalau otou-san sedang kerja? Pasti dia sedang sibuk sekarang"dalih Kyouko. Ia masih belum memperbolehkan Izaya keluar terlalu jauh dari rumah karena ia masih dihukum. Ia juga masih belum yakin cucu-cucunya ini sudah siap untuk pergi. Ia tahu betul seperti apa Shizuo. Shizuo itu cukup 'sangar', tapi bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Walau tahu begitu, Kyouko masih terus menimang resiko-resiko yang akan terjadi kepada Tsugaru dan Psyche nantinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengulur waktu pertemuan mereka hingga ia rasa cukup besar untuk bisa menjaga diri.

Kyouko dan Izaya dapat melihat Psyche cemberut, tidak suka. Wajahnya kesal, meski ia tetap terlihat imut. Mungkin ia kecewa karena tidak diperbolehkan menemui ayah kandungnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Psyche, Tsugaru hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya dan memintanya untuk lebih bersabar. Tsugaru dapat memakluminya karena ia tahu Izaya pasti ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Izaya sebenarnya sudah memberitahu Tsugaru alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa mempertemukan Shizuo dengan mereka, dan syukurlah Tsugaru mau menerimanya. Mengetahui kalau mereka masih memiliki ayah saja sudah membuat Tsugaru cukup senang.

"Maafkan kaa-chan, ya? Baiklah, kalian mau kaa-chan buatkan apa? Sebagai permintaan maaf…"ucap Izaya di depan Tsugaru dan Psyche. Psyche berjengit senang.

"Aku mau strawberry short cake special buatan kaa-chan!"

"A, aku ocha saja. Aku tidak benar-benar lapar"

"Jangan begitu, Tsugaru! Kalau begitu kau harus berbagi denganku nanti!"

"Eeh? Tidak usah! Aku tahu itu kesukaanmu!"

"Tidak booooleh! Pokoknya harus!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah…J, jaa…pancake saja…"

Izaya tersenyum. Selera Psyche dan Tsugaru benar-benar mirip Shizuo. Suka dengan yang manis-manis. Apalagi Psyche doyan dengan kue strawberry itu, ditambah dengan segelas susu. Benar-benar mirip dengan kegemaran Shizuo.

"Hai, hai…"ucap Izaya seraya mengikat tali apronnya. Beginilah dia di rumah ini. Sebagian besar harinya ia habiskan dengan bersama anak-anaknya, bersih-bersih, dan masak. Ini karena Kyouko dan kedua adiknya jarang di rumah. Kalau Shirou sih' hampir tidak kelihatan sama sekali di rumah meski hari sudah berganti bulan. Dan karena kesehariannya inilah Izaya jadi makin terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga idaman sungguhan meski dengan tubuh pria itu.

Selagi Izaya memasak di dapur, tanpa ia sadari Psyche tengah menyeringai. Si kecil itu berbisik-bisik di telinga Tsugaru, memberitahu sebuah rencana yang akan ia kerjakan nanti malam. Membuat Tsugaru mendelik tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka.

* * *

Pagi hari, Izaya terbangun. Hari ini-pun ia merasakan mual yang sangat hebat yang membuatnya harus berlari segera ke toilet hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Saat selesai dan hendak membangunkan Tsugaru dan Psyche ia kaget melihat keduanya sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Dia mendapati sepucuk surat kecil yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan bergetar saat membacanya.

'Pergi menemui otou-san'

Guh. Gawat! Izaya segera mengambil hoodienya dan pergi ke Ikebukuro. Ia yakin Tsugaru dan Psyche akan ke sana karena hanya Tsugaru yang tahu keberadaan Shizuo.

Semoga Tsugaru dan Pyche baik-baik saja….

* * *

Tsugaru dan Psyche terduduk diam di bangku taman Ikebukuro. Mereka tampak lelah karena terus berjalan, mencari Shizuo. Mereka sudah menanyakan keberadaan Shizuo, tapi orang-orang malah menghindar ketakutan. Apalagi saat orang-orang melihat wajah mereka yang memang mirip Shizuo dan Izaya. Membuat orang jadi sedikit enggan untuk mendekat. Meski tidak sedikit orang yang mau menolong karena keduanya tampak sangat manis sebagai anak-anak. Psyche ingat pipinya dan pipi Tsugaru dicubit-cubit gemas oleh nenek-nenek, bibi-bibi, dan kakak-kakak cantik yang kebetulan lewat. Tampaknya mereka memang luar biasa menggemaskan.

Kruyuuuk~

"Tsugaru…aku lapar…"

"Tapi…kita baru saja menghabiskan bekal dan uang kita. Apa lagi yang bisa kita makan?"sebenarnya itu salah Psyche, sih…Tapi Tsugaru terlalu baik untuk itu dan menganggapnya sebagai hal lumrah.

"Uum..."Psyche melihat ke sekitarnya dan mendapati seorang pengamen wanita yang duduk di tepi jalan dan asyik bermain gitar, tapi topinya masih saja belum terisi penuh oleh uang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal yang sama seperti kakak itu! Aku pandai sekali kalau soal menyanyi!"usul Psyche sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Ii no ka? Kakak itu kelihatan mahir. Dan kita bahkan tidak punya alat musik untuk instrumennya"jawab Tsugaru tidak yakin. Ia tahu Psyche sangat suka menyanyi dan suaranya bagus, tapi tetap saja…

"Karena itu, kita hanya perlu meminta kakak itu memainkan gitarnya dan kita menyanyi. Kita hanya butuh sedikit uang saja, pasti kakak itu mau membantu! Ayo!"sergah Psyche. Ia tarik tangan Tsugaru dan membawanya mendekat ke arah pengamen tersebut. Tsugaru hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Syukurlah, setelah sedikit negosiasi sana-sini, pengamen itu mau menerima permintaan Psyche. Dan di luar dugaan, suara Psyche sangat bagus, lebih bagus dari Tsugaru sendiri. Suaranya yang ceria dan penampilannya yang sempurna membuat banyak orang berhenti dan terpana. Sebenarnya lagu yang dinyanyikan Psyche hanya lagu anak-anak, tapi sukses membuat telinga termanjakan dan tubuh membeku hanya untuk menonton penampilan si kecil ini. Hasilnya? Tepuk tangan yang meriah dan uang yang banyak.

Setelah berterima kasih dan mendapat uang mereka, Psyche menarik Tsugaru keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari ke arah Mc Donald terdekat.

* * *

"Psyche…Maaf ya, aku tidak banyak membantu…"ujar Tsugaru sambil mengelap pipi Psyche yang kotor dengan milk shake strawberry. Psyche hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Tsugaru.

"Daijoubu…Kaa-chan pernah bilang kalau kita harus saling melengkapi, bukan?"ucap Psyche sambil membusungkan dada. Membuat Tsugaru tersenyum dan menangguk, mengiyakan.

"Iya"

Tiba-tiba saja suara bedebam yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah luar Mc Donald dan kepulan debu memenuhi hampir seluruh terasnya. Membuat Tsugaru maupun Psyche tertegun karena jarak mereka yang terbilang cukup dekat dengan bagian depan Mc Donald. Sebagian besar orang-pun pergi keluar, tidak terkecuali Psyche yang sangat penasaran diikuti Tsugaru di belakangnya. Dan saat mereka melihat wujud seseorang yang berada di balik kepulan debu itu, mata kedua anak kecil itu melebar ketakutan. Di sana mereka dapat melihat Izaya yang bersimpuh seraya mengelap darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam pisau lipat kesayangannya.

"Iiiiizaaaaaaayaaaaaaaa…"

Izaya terkekeh. Seperti biasa Shizuo tetap kuat saja. Hanya saja saat ini Izaya sudah sangat kewalahan karena tubuhnya dipaksa untuk melakukan hal yang terlalu berat seperti ini. Izaya dengan susah payah berdiri dan mengelap bibirnya yang lecet. Ia yakin kakinya sangat gemetaran saat ini.

"Ara araaa~? Bukankah ini sambutan yang terlalu kasar setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, Shizu-chan? Kau tahu, sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main. Aku harus mencari seseorang saat ini, jadi mari kita tunda dulu duel kita kali ini, Ok?"

Shizu-chan? Tsugaru dan Psyche segera mencari sosok yang mereka lihat semalam. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Berdiri dengan tegap, mendekat, dengan sedikit luka gores di pipinya, dan membawa…apa itu _street sign_?! _Street sign_ itu diayunkan dengan keras ke arah Izaya yang juga sudah bersiap untuk menghindar. Akhirnya kedua anak itu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Keduanya, ayah dan ibu mereka akan saling bunuh! Itu benar-benar bukan gambaran terbaik yang bisa dilihat oleh anak-anak, kau tahu! Psyche yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu berteriak memanggil Izaya, berharap ayah dan ibunya mau berhenti hanya dengan mendengar teriakannya.

"KAA-CHAAAAAANN!"

Dan benar saja. Izaya yang sangat peka segera menoleh dan mendapati Tsugaru dan Psyche sudah berlumuran air mata. Pipi keduanya memerah menahan tangis dan takut mereka. Izaya bahkan bisa melihat tubuh mereka bergetar, saling bergandengan tangan seakan berharap ia akan baik-baik saja. tentu saja Izaya segera memutar tubuhnya sebelum Shizuo sempat menghantamnya dan berlari ke arah anak-anaknya. Memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat.

"Tsugaru! Psyche! Kemana saja kalian?! Kaa-chan sangat khawatir! Kalian tahu, kaa-chan sudah susah payah mencari kalian ke sana kemari! Apa ada yang terluka? Dimana yang sakit?"ucap Izaya bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda. Air matanya mengalir, senang akhirnya bisa mendapati anak-anaknya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan mengecup dahi dan pipi Tsugaru dan Psyche saking senangnya, tidak peduli berpasang-pasang mata tengah memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka, tidak percaya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan Shizuo yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama di belakangnya. Dengan mata horror, Shizuo menjatuhkan _street sign_ -nya dan menunjuk tiga makhluk di depannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Si…SIAPA MEREKAAAAAAA?!"

Izaya mengelap air matanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mereka anak-anakmu, bodoh!"

Dan 15 detik kemudian, otak Shizuo korslet dan ia-pun pingsan mendadak.

* * *

Apartemen Shizuo…

Izaya membaringkan tubuh Shizuo di sofa dan duduk di sampingnya. Melepas penat yang dihasilkan dari berat tubuh Shizuo yang tidak sepadan dengannya. Sementara ia mengelap darahnya dengan lengan jaketnya, Tsugaru membawakannya baskom berisi air dan kain yang ia temukan dan diikuti Psyche yang membawa segelas air putih di belakangnya. Kedua anak itu menatapnya khawatir dengan mata yang sembab. Izaya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengelus puncak kepala keduanya, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Izaya yakin, jika Kyouko melihatnya dalam kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan dan mengurungnya di rumah lebih lama lagi.

"Okaa-san? Kenapa…"Tsugaru memandangi Shizuo yang tergeletak di sofa, mengharapkan jawaban atas kejadian yang ia dan Psyche lihat tadi. "…Okaa-san dan tou-san sedang bertengkar?"

Izaya menghela nafasnya. Ia mengajak Tsugaru dan Psyche ke arah kamar Shizuo dan meminta mereka berbaring karena ia yakin mereka sudah sangat kelelahan hari ini, secara fisik maupun mental. Ia garuk belakang lehernya, bingung. Ia harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Tsugaru ini? Izaya bisa merasakan tangan kecil Psyche menggenggam tangannya. Mata merah mudanya menatap Izaya takut.

"Aah…tidak…tou-chan Psyche orang baik kok, jadi tidak usah takut ya? Karena sebenarnya yang jahat adalah kaa-chan"

Kedua anak itu terdiam seribu kata. Kenapa Izaya mengatai dirinya jahat? Yang mereka tahu Izaya merupakan ibu mereka yang paling paling paliiing terbaik. Dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sangat besar setiap harinya, mana mungkin mereka menganggap Izaya ibu yang jahat.

"Begini…dulu, sebelum kalian lahir, Ikebukuro merupakan kota yang tidak bisa dibilang aman. Ada berbagai cerita yang tersembunyi di kota ini. Dan salah satunya tentang kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Tou-chan adalah orang terkuat se-Ikebukuro yang sangat ditakuti. Dan kaa-chan…bisa dibilang kaa-chan adalah orang terlicik yang harus dihindari karena siapa-pun yang berurusan dengan kaa-chan, hidup mereka pasti akan hancur. Karena itu, tidak ada orang yang menyukai maupun mendekati kaa-chan. Kami berdua sudah saling benci, bahkan sejak masih sekolah. Itu mungkin karena kaa-chan tidak bisa menerima keberadaan tou-chan sebagai manusia. Kalian sendiri lihat kan' kekuatannya? Hebat, bukan? Seperti pahlawan super, ya? Tidak bagi kaa-chan. Menurut kaa-chan dia adalah MONSTER. Kaa-chan benci tou-chan yang selalu sulit diprediksi dan selalu tidak sejalan dengan pikiran kaa-chan. Dan tou-chan akhirnya membenci kaa-chan. Tou-chan orang yang gampang marah, jadi setiap bertemu dengan kaa-chan pasti bawaannya marah terus. Bahkan sudah jadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang. Kami selalu bertengkar dan kejar-kejaran. Berharap bisa membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi secara ajaib, kami malah jatuh cinta. Dan sejak itulah, kalian mulai muncul dalam kehidupan kaa-chan. Dan untuk jaga-jaga, kaa-chan menyembunyikan keberadaan kalian karena bagaimana-pun laki-laki hamil itu tidak normal. Takutnya tou-chan marah lagi. Itulah mengapa kaa-chan sulit mempertemukan kalian dengan tou-chan...Apa Psyche dan Tsugaru marah?"

Keduanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Izaya juga membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Ia elus kepala Psyche perlahan.

"Kaa-chan sangat bahagia sudah melahirkan dan merawat kalian. Kaa-chan tidak akan pernah menyesal. Kalian sudah seperti sebuah anugerah terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia. Kaa-chan sangat mencintai kalian lebih dari siapa-pun. Meskipun tou-chan kalian tidak pernah tahu, tapi kaa-chan sangat yakin kalau tou-chan juga sama seperti kaa-chan. Terima kasih sudah melengkapi hidup kaa-chan menjadi lebih berharga dan jauh lebih berwarna"

Tsugaru dan Psyche berbinar. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca, senang. Mereka tahu Izaya tidak akan membohongi mereka. Merka percaya dan mereka juga mencintai kedua orang tua mereka. Izaya yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah-wajah imut anaknya mengecup dahi keduanya.

"Sudah, sudah, tidurlah…Kaa-chan yakin kalian sudah sangat lelah. Nanti kaa-chan bangunkan kalau makan malamnya sudah siap, ok?"

"Hai…"

Setelah keduanya menutup mata, Izaya meninggalkan mereka dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Dan ia dapat melihat Shizuo berdiri di sana, menuntut penjelasan. Izaya menghela nafas.

"Kurasa yang barusan sudah jelas jadi aku tak akan menjelaskannya dua kali"

"Tidak. Kau tidak memberitahuku kenapa kau menyembunyikan mereka dariku"

Izaya menatap Shizuo dalam diam. Ia baru ingat kepalanya baru saja terbentur, dan sekarang ia mulai merasa berkunang-kunang.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukaku dahulu"

"Biar aku saja"Shizuo yakin Izaya mulai goyah. Ia bawa tubuh Izaya ke ruang tengah dengan mengendongnya ala _bridal style_ , sedangkan Izaya yang juga sudah sangat lelah hanya diam saja membiarkan tindakan Shizuo. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Shizuo. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sofa dan Shizuo mengobati luka-lukanya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, canggung satu sama lain.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, Shizu-chan. Hanya saja…aku takut kau menolaknya. Menolakku maupun mereka…aku hanya khawatir kau tidak mau menerima kami…"ucap Izaya akhirnya.

Shizuo mengelus kepala Izaya. Ia tatap Izaya intens dan menciumnya lembut, kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih"ucap Shizuo malu-malu. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya"

Izaya terkekeh. "Ahahaha…tapi aku sangat menginginkan mereka, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, maaf…"

Izaya tersenyum. Ia balas dekapan Shizuo.

"Aku juga minta maaf"

Lalu Izaya menjelaskan semuanya dari awal kepada Shizuo.

* * *

"Gomenne, kaa-san. Aku mungkin akan lebih lama di sini. Tidak…aku tidak apa-apa. Tsugaru dan Psyche? Mereka berdua sangat sehat di sini. Masalah uang, tidak perlu khawatir…kami makan dengan cukup di sini. Aku juga sudah membeli beberapa baju untuk ke depannya. Kaa-san tidak perlu repot kemari. Aku bisa mengurus mereka dengan baik, jadi kaa-san tak perlu khawatir. Ya…ya…akan aku kabari bila aku pulang. Jaa…"

Pip.

"Haah…"Izaya menatap layar hp-nya sebentar. Ibu-nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar cerewet, tapi juga menakutkan. Apa ia juga akan jadi seperti ini, ya? Ia lihat 3 orang yang asyik bergumul di belakangnya. Psyche yang tertawa sangat senang dengan tubuh kecilnya yang digendong di atas pundak Shizuo dan dibawa berkeliling ruang tengah seakan-akan sedang menaiki pesawat. Tsugaru berlari di depan Shizuo seperti sedang mengarahkannya. Ketiga orang itu tertawa-tawa riang, membuat Izaya tersenyum. Syukurlah Shizuo menerima penuh keberadaan mereka. Mungkin kalau saja Shizuo tidak mau menerimanya, entah bagaimana nasib Izaya selanjutnya. Izaya kemudian pergi ke arah pintu sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa paketnya sudah datang. Ya…tentu saja paket itu berisi berpasang-pasang baju yang cukup berkualitas. Ia tidak ingin Tsugaru dan Psyche memakai baju yang sangat tidak _stylish_ seperti celana pendek dan hoodie yang diberikan Shizuo saat Shizuo-dengan sengaja-merobek bajunya hingga tak berbentuk hanya karena enggak sabar untuk langsung 'begituan'. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang tidak suka sih' karena ia sudah terlanjur nyaman, jadi ia hanya memakainya sebagai baju tidur saja. Oh, ya. Bukan hanya paket baju. Ada juga paket-paket lainnya, salah satunya adalah tas dan peralatan sekolah baru(untuk sementara waktu). Ya. Tsugaru dan Psyche sudah sekolah sekarang.

"Tsugaruuu! Psycheeee! Kemari sebentar!"panggil Izaya. Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Psyche mendekat. Izaya membuka paketnya dan meminta Tsugaru dan Psyche memakai baju yang sudah ia belikan.

"Waah! Tsugaru keren! Kita jadi benar-benar kembaran, ya!"puji Psyche senang. Pasalnya sekarang Tsugaru juga memakai setelan serba _white-pink_ , mirip Psyche. Hanya saja Tsugaru memakai jas dan celana putih, dengan kemeja pink bergaris-garis. Tak lupa headphone sewarna serupa yang bentuknya cukup unik. "Besok kita pakai baju ini saja ke sekolah, ya!"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sekolah?"

"Ooh…aku belum memberitahumu. Tsugaru dan Psyche sudah bisa sekolah. Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku membawa mereka, Psyche menangis dan tidak mau melepas celanaku. Dan Tsugaru berdiri menunduk dan menangis, wajahnya terlihat bersemu dan takut-takut. Jadi hari itu aku menunggui mereka sampai pulang dan ngobrol dengan ibu-ibu di sana. Tak kusangka, tahu-tahu mereka sudah punya banyak teman dan besoknya mereka sudah mau ditinggal. Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalau besok pagi Shizu-chan mengantar mereka ke sekolah? Di Shinjuku…enggak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kok. Soalnya Shiki-san tiba-tiba menghungiku dan meminta sedikit pertolonganku. Bagaimana?"

Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, Shizuo mengangguk. "Baiklah"

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Lihat ini! Kostum pangeran milikku!"seru Psyche sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan kostum pangerannya yang berwarna putih dengan jubah emas yang tampak kebesaran. Ah, tentu saja tidak lupa dengan mahkota emas di kepalanya dan sepasang sepatu boot emas menghiasi kaki kecilnya. Tsugaru juga kini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kostum butler.

"Ah, ya! Besok mereka juga akan melakukan latihan drama untuk minggu depan"

* * *

 **Ja jaaaang~, akhirnya chapter 1 bisa selesai dengan laknatnya!**

 **Hm? Tidak puas?**

 **(^_^)**

 **BUAT SENDIRI!**

 ***dilempari** _ **street sign**_ **plus** _ **vending machine**_ *****

 ***author tepar di atas kolam darah***

 **Shizuo : Terima kasih telah membaca kisah-uhuk-keluarga besar Heiwajima yang-uhuk-penuh kasih ini.**

 **Nichi : Shizuo lagi TBC ya?**

 **Shizuo : *kill author***

 **Nichi : Hoek-*muntah darah***

 **Izaya, Tsugaru, Psyche : Baca kelanjutan ceritanya di chapter 2 nanti ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Family**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Attention please~! Konten ini mengandung YAOI, Shizaya, genre gado-gado, ratenya K sih…tapi mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, bahkan tiba-tiba bisa rate M, iklan typo(?), Mpreg, OOC, OC. Tengkyu dan RnR yang minat, YEAH!**

* * *

"Tou-chaaan~! Kaa-chaaann~!"Psyche segera menghambur ke pelukan Shizuo, "Bagaimana penampilan kami? Keren, kan? Keren, kan?"

Shizuo mengangguk antusias dan menggendong Psyche, sedangkan di belakangnya Izaya tengah menggenggam tangan Tsugaru. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat anak-anaknya bermain peran di atas panggung dan ia hampir saja menitikkan air mata terharu karenanya. "Bagus sekali. Tou-san bangga sekali pada kalian"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Izaya Orihara yang hebat ini yang melahirkan mereka"ucap Izaya bangga, kemudian merona. Tsugaru dan Psyche tertawa lantaran bukan hanya Izaya saja yang merona tapi juga Shizuo.

Shizuo berdehem. Melihat Izaya masih memerah dan kini memalingkan wajahnya, tentu saja membuat Shizuo tersenyum.

"Bukan Izaya Orihara, tapi Izaya Heiwajima"

Blush~

Izaya yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah mirip tomat rebus. Izaya juga yakin pasti Shizuo saat ini sedang menyeringai.

Awas saja kalau nanti malam.

Ia bersumpah akan membuat Shizuo bertekuk lutut di bawahnya.

* * *

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang di dalam gerbong kereta yang sialnya dipenuhi banyak penumpang. Tentu saja ini membuat mereka berempat tak bisa duduk dan terpaksa berdiri. Belum lagi panas karena penumpang yang berdesakan. Izaya dan Tsugaru juga harus terpisah dari Shizuo dan Psyche yang syukurlah tidak jauh darinya.

Dan sepertinya hari ini Izaya sedang kena sial.

Karena kini ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan meremas bokongnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal ini, tapi saat ini ia bersama dengan Tsugaru. Dan parahnya lagi Shizuo tidak berada di dekatnya.

Izaya mulai bisa merasakan deru nafas berat menerpa bagian belakang lehernya. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, sebentar lagi ini akan berubah jadi lebih berbahaya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat orang mesum di belakangnya (yang ternyata adalah orang kantoran) menyeringai bangga.

"Ah!"pekik Izaya saat sebuah jari menusuk anusnya kasar. Izaya langsung menutup mulutnya saat sadar bahwa suaranya barusan cukup bisa didengar oleh Tsugaru.

"Okaa-san? Ada apa?"tanya Tsugaru khawatir. Izaya memaksakan senyumnya meski ia kini merasakan jari itu semakin liar di area bawahnya, lalu menggeleng. Izaya kembali menahan pekikannya saat dua jari mulai memainkan lubangnya yang tertutup jeans.

Izaya menepuk kepala Tsugara lembut. "Tsugaru, bisakah kau pergi ke Shizu-chan dan tetap bersamanya sampai kita tiba nanti?"

Meski Tsugaru sangat kebingungan ia pun menurut dan pergi melewati kerumunan.

"Waah…kau pria yang pintar. Tak kusangka kau menyukai hal seperti ini, ya~"puji pria asing di belakang Izaya. Bersiul akan tindakan Izaya. "Hei, aku tahu kalau kau ini laki-laki, tapi apa kau yakin ibumu tidak salah melahirkanmu? Lihat ini, tubuh dan wajahmu bahkan lebih menarik dari wanita~"Izaya mulai merasakan kedua tangan pria asing itu menyusuri pinggangnya, bahkan terkadang mencubit dan menarik putting dadanya. Anehnya, tak ada orang lain yang menyadari hal ini.

"Aah…perjalanan ke stasiun selanjutnya masih lama. Itu berarti aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Ya, kan?"tambah pria itu sambil menampar bokongnya, namun suaranya tidak begitu terdengar. Membuat Izaya terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lenguhannya.

"Hngh…"

"Oh? Kau menikmatinya bukan? Bagaimana dengan ini?"pria itu kini menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan pantat Izaya. Izaya bisa merasakan kejantanan pria itu mengeras setiap menyentuhnya. Sial. Andai saja ia membawa _switch blade_ kesayangannya, ia pastikan ia akan memotong kemaluan pria ini menjadi dua di balik jasnya itu. Saat ini ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena keadaan kereta yang terlalu sempit membuatnya tidak membiarkannya bergerak bebas.

"He, hentikan! Kau…"desis Izaya seraya menahan kedua tangan pria mesum di belakangnya yang mulai melakukan gerakan 'keluar-masuk'. Namun sebelum ia bisa melayangkan jotosan jitu ke wajah pria itu, Izaya dibuat menyeringai, mendapati seseorang berdiri tegak di depannya

dengan penuh aura membunuh.

Pria itu kemudian merasakan remasan di pundaknya dari depan, dan…

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa, hah?"

"Ah~, Shizu-chan~! Tolong aku~!"tangis Izaya yang dibuat-buat. Shizuo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua pergelangan tangan yang menyentuh pinggul Izaya kuat. Sedangkan Izaya sendiri tetap berusaha menahannya walau sepertinya ia melemah karena tindakan bejat yang ia terima.

Dan itu membuatnya sangat marah!

"KAU APAKAN ISTRIKU, HAH! KAU BAJINGAN!"

Dan kereta itu pun dipenuhi dengan suara bedebam sepanjang perjalanan menuju statiun berikutnya yang walhasil Izaya harus menutup kedua mata anaknya agar tak melihat adegan berbahaya di depannya.

* * *

"Si bangsat itu! Kalau aku melihatnya lagi, ku bunuh dia!","Ssssh, berhentilah menggerutu"ucap Izaya sambil menempelkan plaster luka di pipi Shizuo.

"Dan kau kenapa diam saja, I~za~ya~kun~?"

"Aku tadi mau menonjoknya, tapi kau duluan muncul"

"Tapi tou-chan barusan hebat!"seru Psyche, "Seperti pahlawan kebenaran yang ada di tv!"tambah Tsugaru. Mau tak mau Shizuo tersipu mendengar pujian dari anak-anaknya.

"Kalian bisa saja…"

Tiba-tiba Izaya menahan mulutnya, merasakan mual yang tak tertahankan.

"Shizu-chan…aku harus ke kamar mandi…"ucap Izaya lemah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan Shizuo yang menyadarinya tentu khawatir.

"Mau kutemani?"tanya Shizuo yang kini menahan pundak Izaya.

"Ini hanya mual biasa, kok…"

"Tidak. Aku memaksa"

Izaya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Psyche, Tsugaru. Bisakah kalian menunggu di sini sebentar? Ingat, jika ada orang asing menghampiri kalian, abaikan saja"

"Oke"

Shizuo kemudian menuntun Izaya menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya, Izaya langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya di westafel sedangkan Shizuo membantu meringankan sakit Izaya dengan menekan-nekan lembut bagian belakang leher Izaya. Sebenarnya Shizuo ingin sekali meringis melihat Izaya yang tampak lemah dan kesakitan saat ini. Selesainya, Izaya berkumur dan mengelap mulutnya, kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"tanya Shizuo khawatir. Tapi ia tidak merasakan panas dari tubuh Izaya. Sakit perut? Maag?

Izaya menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Tubuhku akhir-akhir ini terasa aneh. Tapi ini tidak seperti aku sedang sakit…"atau jangan-jangan…tidak, tidak. Ia sudah melahirkan Tsugaru dan Psyche. Tidak mungkin ia hamil lagi. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya 'percobaan' Shinra tidak akan bekerja lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, mungkin ia hanya kurang istirahat saja.

Tiba-tiba Izaya merasakan kecupan lembut di tengkuknya. Izaya pun menoleh dan mendapati Shizuo kini beralih mencium pundaknya.

"Shizu-chaaaan~?"

"Ck. Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu. Sekarang baumu jadi bercampur dengan pria menjijikkan itu. Satu-satunya yang boleh menyentuhmu hanya aku. Kau milikku"gerutu Shizuo. Ah…akhirnya sisi posesifnya keluar juga.

Izaya tersenyum dan membalikkan posisinya jadi menghadap Shizuo. Ia dorong tubuh Shizuo masuk ke bagian lain wc kemudian mendudukkan Shizuo.

"Ah~, kalau begitu lakukan dengan cepat agar anak-anak tidak curiga. Ok?"goda Izaya sambil membuka jaketnya. Ia juga menjilat bibirnya sensual, merasakan bibirnya mulai mengering.

"Tentu. Dalam 10 menit"jawab Shizuo, menyeringai.

* * *

"Ah! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Lama sekali!"gerutu Psyche, cemberut.

"Psyche, mungkin okaa-san sedang sakit perut"sergah Tsugaru sambil mengelus kepala Psyche sayang. "Tapi…kenapa okaa-san sedikit pincang? Apa kaki okaa-san sakit?"

Izaya tersenyum menahan rasa sebalnya. Ia tak menyangka Shizuo benar-benar melakukannya dalam waktu 10 menit, tapi dengan lebih 'liar'. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang keluar wc memandangnya dengan wajah merona dan menahan hidung mereka yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, mimisan. Membuatnya mengingat betapa keras lenguhan dan desahan yang ia keluarkan karena perbuatan Shizuo.

Dan si empunya malah memasang wajah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuatnya ingin sekali menginjak-injak kaki Shizuo sampai gepeng. Benar-benar seks pertama setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu yang sangat tidak romantis.

Hah…tapi yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu.

"Tidak apa-apa…Ayo kita segera pulang agar kaa-chan bisa memasak makan malam spesial untuk kalian!"seru Izaya yang disambut sorakan dari Psyche dan Tsugaru. Izaya kemudian membuka handphone-nya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan tak disangka ia menerima pesan dari Tsukumoya berupa informasi yang sedang ia cari-cari. Hanya saja entah apa yang membuat Tsukumoya memberikannya secara cuma-cuma.

' _Informan-san! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya~_

 _Sebagai salamku, kuberikan informasi ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau akan membutuhkannya._

 _-Tsukumoya Sinichi_ '

Si brengsek ini. Bahkan ia tahu dimana dirinya sekarang. Izaya pasti yakin Tsukumoya juga mengetahui kehamilannya dan kenihilannya di Ikebukuro selama ini. Dasar stalker.

"Ada apa?"tanya Shizuo, yang malah dibuat merinding dengan senyum licik Izaya.

"Tidak, tidak…hanya saja aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada si mesum di kereta barusan…"

Shizuo tidak tahu harus ikut tersenyum licik atau ngeri melihat Izaya. Pada akhirnya ia diam saja.

Takami Naruhiko.

Lihat saja apa yang akan ia berikan padanya nanti, khu khu khu...

Selagi Izaya menjauh, tanpa ia sadari sesosok pria dengan hoodie mencurigakan bersembunyi di balik tembok memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang informan. Manik magentanya menatap nyalang ke arah Shizuo.

"Orihara Izaya…

Tunggulah aku"

* * *

"Breaking News. Akhirnya setelah dua minggu pengejaran, pelaku utama bisnis prostitusi, Takami Naruhiko, malam ini tertangkap di kediamannya di Shibuya…"

"Huahahaha! Si bodoh itu akhirnya tertangkap juga~"tawa Izaya. Shizuo yang melihat pelaku tersebut hanya bisa melongo dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tahu dari sumpitnya. Psyche dan Tsugaru hanya bisa memandang ibu mereka aneh. Memang apa yang lucu?

"Syukurlah aku tidak harus membunuhnya"ucap Shizuo sambil memakan kembali nasinya.

"Hmm, hmmm~"gumam Izaya senang. Takami Naruhiko. Selain bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan kecil, ia juga membuat bisnis protitusi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, tapi ia memiliki dua wanita selingkuhan. Selalu berbuat mesum di kereta. Tentu saja pria ini adalah mangsa yang bisa Izaya jatuhkan dengan mudah. Ia yakin Takami-san akan diceraikan tidak lama lagi. Belum lagi perusahaan yang akan memecatnya. Ah, seharusnya ia menerima sebuah penghargaan karena telah memberikan informasi tentang keberadaan Takami-san pada pihak kepolisian.

* * *

"Selamat tidur, kaa-san"

Izaya mengecup dahi Tsugaru dan Psyche. "Selamat tidur. Mimpi yang indah"

Izaya melangkah ke arah pintu kemudian mematikan lampu, lalu menutup pintu perlahan. Belum beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu, hp-nya bergetar, memaksa Izaya membuka layar hp-nya. Shiki-san kah?

Bukan.

Sebuah pesan. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

Izaya mengerutkan dahi. Ia buka pesan itu dengan penuh curiga.

' _Orihara Izaya._

 _Tak akan kubiarkan Heiwajima Shizuo memilikimu._

 _Kau adalah milikku._

 _Akan kurebut kembali apa yang seharusnya milikku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Tunggulah aku._

 _Anak-anak itu bukanlah halangan bagiku._

 _Akan kubuat kau menginginkanku._

 _Mendesahkan namaku setiap malam._

 _Selamanya._

 _Aku akan menjemputmu. Tidak lama lagi._

 _Cintaku_ '

Stalker? Izaya tertawa membaca pesan itu. Benar-benar, manusia sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya ia masih akan dihibur kembali oleh mereka. Sungguh, Ia mencintai manusia.

Tapi…saat ini, rasa cinta itu tidak sebesar rasa cintanya pada Shizuo dan kedua anaknya.

Menyadarinya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum. Iya. Sebaiknya ia fokus pada keluarga kecil yang ia punya ini. Toh, bahkan para manusia itu tidak akan bisa menggantikan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Oleh karena itu, ia harus melindungi mereka yang ia cintai. Tsugaru, Psyche, dan Shizu-chan.

Sebaiknya ia menyimpan masalah ini sendiri. Jaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi.

Ia pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, mendapati Shizuo masih terbangun, menunggunya.

"Shizu-chan~, seharusnya kau tidur~! Anak baik harus tidur lebih awal~"ejek Izaya yang kemudian mendapat bantal di wajahnya.

"Diamlah dan tidur"

"Apa ini? Apa Shizu-chan ingin berpeluk-pelukan denganku saat tidur~? Imutnyaaaa~"

"Berisik, kutu! Sudahlah aku tidur!"Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dan menarik selimut hingga hidungnya. Kemudian memposisikan tidur tengkurap.

Tiba-tiba Shizuo merasakan Izaya menduduki punggungnya.

"Kau kutu! Menyingkirlah-"

"Kau tidak mau aku memijat tubuhmu, Shizu-chan?"

…

"Terserah"

Meski malu-malu, pada akhirnya Shizuo membiarkan Izaya memijat tubuhnya. Dan di luar dugaan Izaya cukup jago. Ia bisa merasakan tangan ramping Izaya menekan-nekan ototnya yang kaku, menghilangkan rasa pegal yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Shizu-chan sangat kaku. Harusnya Shizu-chan tidak perlu banyak bertingkah dan istirahat yang cukup. Kalau terus-terusan begini, nanti aku tidak mau memeluk Shizu-chan lagi~"oceh Izaya. Mendengar kata-kata Izaya tersebut, Shizuo langsung membalikkan tubuh dan menarik Izaya untuk mendekat. Kini tubuh mereka saling menempel dengan wajah yang hanya dipisahkan jarak 5 cm.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memelukku, hm? I-za-ya-kun~"

"Te, tentu saja! Kalau otot Shizu-chan kaku, tubuh Shizu-chan akan sekeras batu! Aku tidak mau memeluk bongkahan batu, kau tahu!"kilah Izaya dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memijatku setiap hari"ucap Shizuo dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Haah? Lalu siapa yang akan memijatku?!"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memijatmu setelah kau memijatku. Tentu saja aku akan memijat bagian di bawah sana. Lagipula, aku tidak mau melakukan'nya' dengan batu"ucap Shizuo kali ini dan Blush~, Izaya memerah. Strike untuk Shizu-chan.

"A-a-ap-"

Cup. "Sekarang kau sudah memijatku, jadi giliranku untuk memijatmu, Izaya-kun~"

"…B, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi…aku tidak ingin memijat 'bagian'mu. Aku lebih suka yang keras"kini Shizuo yang merona, mengukir senyum kemenangan di bibir tipis Izaya. Strike untuk Iza-nyan.

"Awas kau kutu~"

* * *

Sesosok wanita dengan mantel mahal menurunkan teropong yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

" _Bagaimana keadaannya, Jill?"_

Wanita itu berdiri dari persembunyiannya saat ia bisa melihat lampu salah satu lantai flat dimatikan. Ia kunyah permen loli yang ada dalam mulutnya. Matanya masih mengawasi meski ia tak lagi memakai teropong.

"Seperti yang kuduga, di sana cukup 'panas'"dan ia kini bisa mendengar sesuatu dipukul dari seberang handphonenya. Seperti meja kayu.

" _Shizuo…Heiwajima…"_ geram pria di seberang telfon. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Jill itu kini tersenyum. Sepertinya clientnya yang satu ini mudah sekali emosi. Jill kini memainkan rambut biru tuanya yang ia kuncir dua.

"Hei, hei…Tidak baik mengutuk nama suami orang lain. Nanti istrinya bisa menangis~"

" _Aku tak peduli. Mereka belum menikah. Itu berarti Izaya masih belum sepenuhnya milik Heiwajima sialan itu. Setelah ia berpaling padaku, kami akan hidup bahagia. Selamanya"_

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki anak. Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Bahkan orang saja bisa memastikan kedua bocah itu adalah darah daging dari pasangan Shizuo-Izaya. Bukankah itu sudah merupakan bukti bahwa Izaya-mu sudah diambil sepenuhnya?"

" _Tidak. Belum"_ kini Jill bisa mendengar tawa licik client-nya. Berurusan dengan stalker yang kelewat maniak memang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

" _Ah!"_

Jill mengernyit. "Are you fucking kidding me? You say that thing while you bitching around with another cock sucker, do you?"oh, ada satu hal yang membuat Jill tidak suka dari client dalam bisnisnya.

Seks.

" _Aku tak peduli. Temanku membawa pelacur ini sebagai hadiah untukku. Lagipula aku melakukannya sambil membayangkan Izaya. Aku ingin merasakannya. Setiap senti tubuhnya. Setiap pagi dan malam. Merasakan lembut tubuhnya yang pucat. Aah~aku tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Izaya sebagai milikku seorang"_

Jill membuang ludahnya. "Gross!"

" _Aku tahu kepribadianmu, Jill. Toh, itu urusanmu. Bukan urusanku. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu"_

Piiiip.

Client kali ini benar-benar murahan.

Jill memang tidak peduli dengan urusan seksualitas clientnya. Tapi saat ia mulai melihat, atau mendengar langsung, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk siapa-pun. Entah mengapa seks sangat menjijikkan. Clientnya yang satu ini, juga sama menjijikkannya.

Tapi. Saat ia melihat Shizuo dan Izaya di sana…entah mengapa terkesan hangat.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan jijik. Seks dan bercinta itu berbeda. Berbeda sangat jauh baginya karena ia bisa membedakannya dalam sekali lihat. Bahkan jika sesama laki-laki. Selama itu adalah bercinta, bukan masalah baginya.

Menghela nafas.

"Andai ini semua bukan karena uang. Aah~damn it!"

* * *

 **Nichi : Gyaaaah~, Iza-nyan sekarang direbut banyak orang~**

 **Shizuo : IZAYA MILIKKU!**

 **Nichi : Sori kali ini fic-nya pendeeeeeeekkkkk!*dibuang ke sumur tua***

 **Psyche : Jill-san itu orang luar negeri, kaa-chan?**

 **Izaya : Ga tahu. Tuh author sarap yang buat. Tau-tau bikin OC.**

 **Nichi : Biar ada different-nya gitu.**

 **Izaya : Sok inggris tuh. Padahal diajak ngomong bule gak paham.**

 **Nichi : #bunuhdiri**

 **Tsugaru : Tolong review dan terus ikuti kelanjutannya, ya...**

 **(Sebelumnya, aku harus meminta maaf pada reader. Karena masih baru, aku belum paham tentang rating. Oleh karena itu selanjutnya aku akan memberikan rating yang benar pada fanfic ku. Ku harap kalian mau memaafkan kesalahanku. Salam!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Family**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Attention please~! Konten ini mengandung YAOI, Shizaya, genre gado-gado, hati-hati! rate sudah nyerempet ke M!, iklan typo(?), Mpreg, OOC, OC. Tengkyu dan RnR yang minat, YEAH!**

* * *

"Iza-ya, Shizu-o! Mampir ke Russian Sushi! Sushi enak! Sushi segar…?"Simon menelengkan wajahnya, melihat 2 anak kecil bersembunyi di belakang kaki Izaya. Kedua anak kecil itu menyembunyikan wajah mereka, tapi melihat tubuh keduanya yang bergetar membuat Simon paham bahwa kedua anak itu takut padanya.

"Anak kecil? Siapa mereka? Mau sushi?"

Izaya mengelus kepala Tsugaru sayang. "Aah…mereka? Yang satu ini Tsugaru, dan si kecil ini Psyche. Mereka anakku dan Shizu-chan. Tsugaru, Psyche. Ayo beri salam pada Simon"

Simon tertegun, namun ia segera memasang wajah paling ramahnya. "Tsuga-ru, Psy-che. Simon tidak menakutkan. Makan sushi. Sushi enak. Makan yang banyak. Sushi bagus untuk pertumbuhan"

Psyche dan Tsugaru saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa kecil. Keduanya berjalan mendekati Simon dan memasang senyum lebar.

"Paman Simon, salam kenal!"ucap mereka. Simon membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Benarkah mereka anak Shizuo dan Izaya? Mereka terlalu manis sebagai versi kecil dari seorang Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara.

Gruuuuukk

"Aku lapar"keluh Psyche. Tangan kecilnya mengelus perutnya. Memberikan usapan menenangkan pada pencernaannya yang menggeram. Shizuo berjongkok di depan anak manis itu. "Kalau begitu Psyche mau makan apa?"

"Ootoro!"

Ah.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya! Kaa-chan selalu memakannya!"

Izaya tertawa geli. "Itu karena kaa-chan menyukai ootoro"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Psyche. Bagaimana denganmu, Tsugaru?"tanya Shizuo. tentu saja Tsugaru mengangguk setuju. "Oke, Simon. Tolong meja untuk kami"

"Hari beruntung! Diskon spesial untuk keluarga!"

"Horeeeeee!"

Maa. Tidak penting bagaimana keluarga kecil ini bisa terbentuk, pastinya adalah sebuah keajaiban karena saat ini ia akan menjual lebih banyak sushi. Benar-benar hari keberuntungan.

* * *

"Ah! Shizu-Shizu dan Iza-Iza! Tumben kalian jalan bersa- Oh! Tunggu! Apa kalian sedang kencan?! Nee, nee! Oshiete! Oshiete!"saat Shizuo dan Izaya masuk, mereka langsung disambut suara girang Erika yang tentu saja membuat telinga mereka serasa berdenging seketika. Tidak hanya Erika. Tentu saja dengan gengnya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai makan. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"YA AMPUN! SIAPA MEREKA?! APA MEREKA ANAK KALIAN!"

BRUUUTSS! (suara Kadota, Walker, dan Togusa menyemburkan minuman mereka berjamaah)

Ku tarik kata-kata itu kembali.

"Kyaaa! Oh, Kami-sama! Lihat Yumacchi, lihat! Akhirnya impianku tercapai! Shizaya bukan omong kosong! Mereka bahkan sudah punya anak! Bahkan ada dua! Ya ampun~, mereka manis sekali! Bayangkan ini, Yumacchi! Versi chibi dari Shizu-Shizu dan Iza-Iza!"cerocos Erika. Semangat fujo-nya kini berkobar hingga Izaya bisa melihat api menyala di manik wanita otaku itu. Sungguh membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri ria.

"Tenang dulu, Karisawa-san! Mungkin mereka bukan anak Orihara-san dan Heiwajima-san. Tentu saja mereka mirip… tapi, hey, ini pasti cuma kebetulan. Bisa saja-"

Hiks.

"Tapi aku anak kaa-chan dan tou-chan…Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Izaya dan Shizuo yang melihat Psyche menangis langsung memberikan deathglare ke arah Walker. Walker langsung pundung. "Kau bilang apa pada anak kami?!"

"Ah…jadi benar… Maaf atas perkataanku barusan"ucap Walker takut-takut dan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik meja. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia bakal terancam mati dalam keadaan paling tragis di dunia ini.

"AKU TAHU ITU NYATA! Ah~ Yumacchi! Akhirnya aku bisa mati dengan lega~"girang Erika.

Shizuo mendengus dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong di seberang meja, diikuti Izaya, Tsugaru, dan Psyche. "Tentu saja begitu. Mereka adalah anak kami. Mulai saat ini akan kubunuh siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Tsugaru dan Psyche. Bahkan aku takkan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh Izaya seenaknya!" Ah, sial. Ia jadi ingat insiden mesum saat di kereta waktu itu.

Melihat urat kekesalan Shizuo yang mulai muncul, Izaya mengecup ringan bibir Shizuo. Erika langsung pingsan, bersimbah darah, dengan Walker yang menangkapnya dan berusaha untuk membangunkan partner otakunya itu.

"Bertahanlah, Karisawa-san!"

Kadota yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya hanya bisa geleng kepala. Ia tatap Shizuo dan Izaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika Shizuo dan Izaya sudah lama berhubungan. Tapi tidak pernah terbayang baginya jika mereka akan memiliki anak secepat ini. Apakah itu alasan mengapa Izaya menghilang beberapa tahun yang belakangan?

"Hmm…kalau begitu seharusnya Izaya sudah bermarga Heiwajima…"ucap Kadota sambil menumpukan wajahnya. Sontak Shizuo dan Izaya memerah. Tsugaru dan Psyche hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Tapi apa seperti ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?"tanya Shizuo balik. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan spontan Katoda. Kadota menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan, mencoba mencari-cari kata-kata yang tepat. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat ekspresi Izaya yang berubah serius. Ia tahu Izaya pasti paham apa yang ia maksudkan barusan.

"Bukankah…sebaiknya kalian menikah? Akan lebih baik jika status hubungan kalian tidak menggantung seperti ini"

Shizuo terdiam.

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan datar. Sebenarnya tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika pertanyaan semacam ini muncul suatu saat nanti. Lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan status hubungannya. Bukankah dengan cinta dan kesetiaan saja sudah cukup? Ia tahu Shizuo sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia pria yang terlalu baik, untuknya. Jadi apa yang-

"Tentu saja kami akan menikah. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus melakukannya"

Kedua manik Izaya melebar. Tidak menyangka akan jawaban Shizuo. di lain sisi, Kadota mengangguk paham. Ia memberikan senyuman kepada Shizuo, seakan ia baru saja menghilangkan beban pikirannya setelah sekian lama. "Yah, sudah kuduga kau akan bertanggung jawab penuh"ucap Kadota. Ia memberikan tinju kecil pada pundak Shizuo.

'Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya dengan nyawamu'

Seakan mengerti maksud sorot mata Kadota, Shizuo memberikan seringaiannya. Ini seperti Kadota memberikan sebuah tantangan padanya. Bagaimana pun ia tahu, Kadota sebenarnya

menyukai Izaya sejak lama.

Jauh semenjak mereka masih di SMA.

"Akan kubuat kau kagum"ucap Shizuo final. Ia merengkuh pundak Izaya, membuat Izaya tersipu.

Akhirnya Kadota meninggalkan Russian Sushi bersama gengnya. Memberikan senyum terakhir yang ia perlihatkan pada Shizuo pada hari itu.

* * *

'Shizu-chan…Apa dia serius?'

Sudah 3 hari Izaya sering melamun. Saat ini saja pikirannya sangat kosong akan hal-hal lain, selain kata-kata Shizuo saat itu. Padahal ia harus segera pulang untuk memasak makan malam tapi ia malah mematung di supermarket dan melalui 30 menit dengan berdiri di depan keranjang sayur, tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang khawatir di sekitarnya.

"Eem…ano…ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Izaya terkejut saat mendapati seorang _sales promotion girl_ sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. "Ti, tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih"ucap Izaya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Sejujurnya, ia cukup panik, sih...

Pada akhirnya Izaya memilih untuk segera pergi dari supermarket. Namun, ia segera menjatuhkan keranjang sayurnya saat melihat seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang tiba-tiba melintas di jalan yang sepi dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang siap melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dari jarah 8 meter. Dan tiba-tiba insting keibuannya muncul, membuat kedua kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dengan sigap Izaya merengkuh tubuh ramping gadis itu dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke depan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu bisa menabrak tubuh rapuh gadis tersebut.

CKIIIIIIIIITTT-!

"KYAAAA!" "A, anda tidak apa?!" "Ya ampun!" Seketika jalanan ramai dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut. Dan sayangnya, atau sialnya, si pemilik mobil tidak bertanggung jawab dan kabur sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa menghentikannya atau bahkan melihat plat nomor mobil tersebut. Tentu saja Izaya merutukinya.

"Hei. Kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Izaya sembari melepas pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu bergetar, namun tetap mencoba menggangguk untuk memberitahu Izaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Izaya kemudian membuang nafasnya lega dan memberi senyum yang ramah. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika menyeberang, ok?" Gadis itu kembali mengangguk.

Izaya berdiri dari duduknya, namun tubuhnya langsung oleng. Kemudian ia melihat berpasang-pasang mata membulat ke arahnya, termasuk gadis tersebut. Izaya pun mengikuti kemana arah pandangan mereka dan…Oh, sial.

Posisi kaki kirinya sungguh tidak wajar.

"Astaga! Anda harus ke dokter sekarang juga!" "Tampaknya mengerikan"

"Tolong bantu dia! Siapa pun! Ku mohon!" Ah. Gadis itu berbicara.

"Mari ikut saya. Saya bisa membawa anda ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kebetulan mobil saya di dekat sini"ucap seorang pria paruh baya di sebelah Izaya. Izaya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"B, bolehkah saya ikut?"

Izaya menatap gadis di depannya.

"Tentu. Apa kau ingat plat nomor mobil barusan?"

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas!"

* * *

"Gaby!"Jill mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit bernomor 202 di depannya dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Ia bisa melihat adiknya terduduk di kursi, sedang bermain kartu dengan seseorang yang berada di atas kasur pasien.

Tidak. Tunggu.

Apakah itu…Orihara Izaya?!

"Kakakmu? Kalian blasteran?"tanya Izaya pada gadis yang baru ia tahu bernama Gaby. Gaby hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Izaya kemudian beralih menatap Jill yang membeku di ambang pintu. "Salam kenal, kakaknya Gaby"

Perasaan khawatir Jill kini berubah. Ia memang lega mengetahui adiknya baik-baik saja, tanpa luka gores sedikit pun. Tapi ia juga merasa horror saat tahu Izaya-lah yang menyelamatkan Gaby, dan parahnya Izaya berada dalam kondisi yang mengerikan baginya.

Ini tidak bagus. BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BAGUS!

Kalau sampai 'client'-nya mengetahui bahwa Izaya seperti sekarang, apalagi hal itu karena hanya untuk menyelamatkan adiknya… maka ia maupun Gaby… akan…

Jill segara memeluk Gaby dan siap-siap membawanya pergi. "Te, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku! Aku sangat berhutang padamu! Aku akan membayar biaya rumah sakitmu!"seru Jill sambil membungkuk pada Izaya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku rasa kesaksian adikmu barusan sudah cukup. Untunglah dia mengingat jelas plat nomor mobil **sialan** itu jadi polisi bisa menangkap pelakunya dengan mudah"ucap Izaya.

"Ka, kalau begitu…kami pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kalau kau tidak ada di sana, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika mendapati adikku satu-satunya sudah tergelindas oleh mobil. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang ku punya. …Maaf jika kami harus pergi seperti ini. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu saat nanti"

Izaya tersenyum lembut, membuat Jill merona. Baru pertama kali ini Jill melihat senyuman seindah itu selain dari adiknya. Ia tahu Izaya Orihara adalah seseorang yang licik. Ia mempermainkan hidup orang lain seperti boneka. Orang kuat yang bekerja sama dengan yakuza. Pria yang berani, bahkan ia bisa menghasut seorang gadis untuk bunuh diri. Jill bahkan pernah sekali melihat senyuman Izaya dan ia ingat betul senyuman Izaya terkesan berbahaya, memberikan dirinya sendiri peringat untuk 'jangan mendekat' sejak saat itu.

Tapi senyuman yang ini… Sangat hangat dan lembut. Ia yakin siapa pun pasti terpana melihatnya.

TIDAK! Ia harus menepis pemikiran itu! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, nyawa Gaby akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di jalan nanti"seru Izaya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Detik kemudian Izaya hanya bisa memandang punggung Jill dan Gaby menghilang di balik daun pintu kamarnya.

Izaya membuka ponselnya dan mengirim sms pada nomor Shizuo, mengabari dimana ia berada dan sedang apa dia sekarang. Ia tertawa kecil saat Shizuo membalas sms tersebut dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, bahkan ia tidak bisa membaca beberapa kata dalam sms Shizuo. Sebegitukah khawatirnya dia? Ia lalu membuka browsernya dan mencari beberapa informasi mengenai pengemudi mobil yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Honda Matsuzaki.

Baru-baru ini diangkat sebagai manajer di perusahaan I&T, salah satu perusahaan yang baru-baru ini didirikan di Nagasaki dan cukup menonjol karena kesuksesannya. Masih berpacaran dengan seorang gadis SMA dan belum menikah.

Rupanya seorang pria sombong yang baru naik pangkat. Ia yakin pria itu baru bisa membeli mobil dan ingin memamerkannya di depan khalayak umum. Sial. Gara-gara orang rendah seperti ini ia jadi tidak bisa pulang untuk memasak makan malam. Ia yakin sekali kedua anaknya sangat kelaparan di rumah. Semoga Shizuo bisa memasakkan mereka sesuatu yang layak dimakan, atau membelikan mereka makanan yang bergizi. Oh demi ootoro yang lezat, ia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana nasib Psyche dan Tsugaru saat ini?

Ngomong-ngomong… sepertinya wanita itu, ya, kakaknya Gaby… sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Ia ingat betul Shiki-san pernah menemuinya saat ia sedang menunggu di dalam mobil Shiki.

Dan saat wanita itu melihat ke arahnya tadi, Izaya bisa merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat di kedua bola matanya (jangan salahkan daya observasiya yang tidak pernah tumpul).

Izaya kemudian membuka laman baru untuk mencari jawaban atas kecurigaannya. Tapi segera terhenti saat sebuah sms dari nomor tak dikenal yang ia beri nama Stalker-san muncul kembali di hadapannya.

'Si stalker?'

 **Stalker-san :** _'Selamat malam, Izaya. Masih ingat aku?'_

Izaya terkekeh, kemudian mengetikkan sebuah sms balasan.

' _Hei, Stalker-san. Kau tahu kan aku tidak takut padamu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, selamat malam juga (/^o^)/'_

 **Stalker-san :** _'Stalker-san, huh? Ku harap kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu saat kau sudah menjadi milikku nanti'_

'Orang ini percaya diri juga…' _'Tidak bisa begitu, Stalker-san! Kau akan tetap menjadi Stalker-san jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa dirimu~'_

 **Stalker-san :** _'Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku? Aku tahu apa yang bisa kau rencanakan setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku. Bagaimanapun juga kau masih seorang informan licik yang ku kagumi._

 _Dan karena itulah kau tidak pantas mengandung dua anak haram itu'_

Deg.

Tatapan Izaya kini berubah. Ia menatap nanar sms itu.

' _Siapa yang kau sebut anak haram itu?'_

Beraninya… Tsugaru dan Psyche adalah buah hatinya. Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menjelek-jelekkan mereka, bahkan Shizuo sekali pun. Dan mengetahui bahwa stalker ini menghina darah dagingnya yang tidak bersalah…

 **Stalker-san :** _'Tenang saja, Izaya. Setelah kau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, kita akan memiliki anak yang lebih baik dari dua iblis kecil itu. Kita bisa membuat buah cinta kita sendiri dan hidup bahagia bersama, selamanya. Kau bahkan bisa membuat sebanyak yang kau mau karena dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan'_

' _Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku sekarang?'_

 **Stalker-san :** _'Hm?'_

' _Aku harap kau lenyap dari dunia ini'_

Izaya segera menonaktifkan hp-nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Ia kemudian menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan emosinya yang memacu. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk ke kamarnya dan memberikan tatapan ragu-ragu. Ekspresinya acak, antara senang, takjub, takut, khawatir, lega, sedih, atau aneh. Tidak terdefinisi dengan jelas.

"Orihara Izaya-san…?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kabar baiknya, anda akan sembuh seminggu lagi. Dan…"

"?"

"Saya tidak tahu apakah ini kabar baik atau tidak untuk anda, tapi selamat. Anda dinyatakan hamil dan saat ini usia kandungan anda sudah mencapai 4 bulan. Dan syukurlah janin anda masih sehat"

Membatu.

Siapa pun tolong ambilkan Izaya seember es batu lalu jatuhkan isinya di atas kepalanya. Saat ini Izaya benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata dan mendadak mematung dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

* * *

"Kaa-chan~!" "Okaa-san!"

Izaya tersenyum lemah dan membentangkan tangannya, menangkap Psyche dan Tsugaru yang menghambur ke arahnya dengan air mata mereka. Di belakang mereka terlihat Shizuo tengah menenteng sekotak ootoro kesukaan Izaya. Shizuo memang terlihat santai, tapi jika Izaya melihatnya dengan lebih teliti lagi ia akan bisa melihat kekhawatiran jelas tersirat di manik hazel Shizuo.

"Kaa-san enggak apa-apa. Lihat ini!"Izaya menggelitik perut Psyche dan tengkuk Tsugaru, alhasil kedua bocah itu tertawa-tawa menahan geli. "Ya, kan? Kaa-san masih yang terkuat!". Shizuo kemudian menghampiri istrinya lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Izaya.

"Ya. Kau masih orang yang paling kuat"

"Heeeh~? Shizu-chan mengakui kekalahannya? Aku harus merekam ini!"goda Izaya yang sukses membuat urat Shizuo mencuat. Sial. Ternyata kebiasaan jelek Izaya enggak hilang juga. Shizuo kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada kaki kiri Izaya yang terbalut perban. Kelihatan parah.

Dasar pembohong.

"Okaa-san…Kaki okaa-san…"Izaya diam memandangi tiga manusia di depannya. Ia elus kepala Tsugaru sayang.

"Okaa-san baik-baik saja. Hanya keseleo. Dan karena untuk sementara ini okaa-san tidak boleh berjalan, gantian kalian yang akan jadi pahlawan okaa-san. Ok?", wajah Tsugaru dan Psyche langsung sumringah dan mereka mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah. Ini ada beberapa uang, dan… Tugas pertama kalian! Tolong belikan kaa-san dan tou-san kalian ini 2 kaleng teh oolong di lantai 1. Kaa-san ingiiiiiiiiiinn sekali meminumnya! Ya?" "SIAP!"

Setelah kepergian Psyche dan Tsugaru, Izaya meminta Shizuo untuk menutup rapat pintu kamar dan menyuruhnya dududk dengan tenang. Seketika itu, Shizuo merasakan atmosfir di ruangan tersebut berubah. Tapi mereka berdua masih dilanda hening.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius denganku. Katakan saja"

Izaya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ia mengeratkan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bergenggaman. Bersiap dengan skenario-skenario terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Shizu-chan"

"…"

"Aku hamil"

…

"Eh?"

Izaya membuka perlahan sedikit sebelah matanya, mencoba mengintip ekspresi apa yang Shizuo pasang sekarang. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya tiba-tiba diterjang oleh Shizuo. Izaya bisa merasakan kedua lengan kuat Shizuo melingkar di pundaknya dengan cukup erat.

"S, Shizu-chan?"belum sempat Izaya berkata-kata, Shizuo segera membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung cepat, tapi juga tidak berlangsung lama. Kemudian Shizuo membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan pundak Izaya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya di sana, membuat Izaya bergetar ringan. Detik kemudian Izaya bisa merasakan setitik air mata membasahi pundaknya, membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Shizu-chan? Oi…"

"Kaaaa-chaaaaann! Tou-chaaaaaan! Kami kembali- KENAPA TOU-CHAN?!"jerit Psyche yang baru saja datang dan mendapati ayahnya sedang memeluk ibunya dengan tubuh bergetar. Tsugaru sendiri hampir menjatuhkan 2 kaleng minuman yang ia bawa. Ia sempat mengira ayah dan ibunya sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'. Syukurlah, ia jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru menutup mata adiknya.

"Psyche….Tsugaru…."ucap Shizuo bergetar.

"?"

"KALIAN AKAN PUNYA ADIK!"

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Nichi : Minna-san…**

 **Maafkan aku…**

 **Saya tidak update tepat waktu…**

 **Dan saya merasa berdosa.**

 **Izaya : Ya. Seharusnya kau harus update chapter baru seminggu sekali, bukan?**

 **Tsugaru : Di hari Sabtu.**

 **Shizuo : Atau Minggu.**

 **Psyche : Payah!**

 **Nichi : ARGH!**

 **FAK!**

 **Tsugaru : Wajar saja, karena kau terlalu sibuk tiap hari. Apa makanmu teratur?**

 **Nichi :*blink blink* Ya ampuuuunn~! Tsugaru~! Kau baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan suka bermusyawarah! Aku cinta kamu! *peluk-peluk Tsugaru***

 **Psyche : TSUGARU-KU! *bantai Nichi***

 **Izaya, Shizuo : Please RnR and Review!**

 **Psyche : YEY!**

 **(Perhatian! Waktu update saya seharusnya Sabtu atau Minggu T_T. Bilamana saya telat update, itu berarti saya sedang sibuk urusan sekolah. Maklum saya sudah kelas 3 SMA, waktunya ujian apalah-apalah. Jadi mohon doa dan semangatnya ya para readers tercinta~)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Family**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Attention please~! Konten ini mengandung YAOI, Shizaya, genre gado-gado, hati-hati!** **RATE MASUK** **M!, iklan typo(?), Mpreg, OOC, OC. Tengkyu dan RnR yang minat, YEAH!**

* * *

"YEEEEYY! Tsugaru! Kita akan punya adik! Kita akan jadi kakak!"girang Psyche. Bocah manis itu menggenggam kedua tangan Tsugaru dan menari berputar bersamanya. Tsugaru juga tertawa senang mendapati bahwa dia akan memiliki adik baru. Di lain sisi, Izaya termangu dengan wajah merona, membiarkan Shizuo merengkuh pundaknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus merayakannya. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di rumah Shinra? Sekalian memeriksa kandunganmu lebih lanjut. Aku tahu Shinra lebih tahu akan hal ini dibanding rumah sakit ini"ucap Shizuo akhirnya.

Izaya berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Apa tidak merepotkan?", "Aku yakin TIDAK. Anggap saja ini balasan atas apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku selama ini". Izaya meneguk ludah. Shizuo memang tidak marah padanya, tapi di sanalah ia mulai merasa agak bersalah. Atau takut?

Kasihan Shinra…

* * *

Sedangkan itu di kediaman Shinra Kishitani…

"Huachuuuu!"

SROT.

"Seperti ada yang sedang membicarakanku, nih. Apa perasaanku saja, ya?"tanya Shinra pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelap hidungnya. 'Tapi, tubuhku kok merinding…'

Cklek.

Seakan memiliki sensor yang otomatis bereaksi, Shinra berlari menuju pintu dan benar saja. Ia mendapati Celty pulang!

"Celtyyyy~! Cintaku~! Bulan di mataku~! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Tumben pulang cepat? Hey~, apa kau dengar~? Celty~?" Di lain sisi, Celty mengabaikan Shinra yang bersiap memeluknya. Ia berjalan dengan tubuh tegap dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk milik Shinra. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan termenung. Shinra yang melihat keadaannya mendekatkan diri ke arah Celty dan mengusap tangan istrinya itu lembut.

"Hei…Ada apa? Katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti siap mendengarkan"

Celty mengedik dan langsung mengetik cepat pada PDA-nya.

 **[Aku melihat Shizuo…]** Celty berhenti sejenak. Tangannya bergetar. Ia kemudian mengetik lagi.

 **[Aku melihat Shizuo, Izaya, Tsugaru, dan Psyche di Russian Sushi]**

…

…

…

Mampus. Bayangan dimana Shizuo menendang bokongnya ke bulan mulai terbayang-bayang di pikiran Shinra. Dan meski Celty tidak membayangkan hal yang sama, Celty juga ikut bergetar dengan Shinra. Membayangkan Shizuo, temannya, memalingkan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh darinya, membuatnya sangat bersalah.

Ding, dong.

"Bi, biar aku yang bukakan"ucap Shinra. Celty hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggenggam erat PDA-nya, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada benda itu. Shinra kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu. Kemudian…

"OJI-CHAAAANN!"

"WOAH!"

Shinra hampir ambruk saat seorang anak laki-laki menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan. Shinra membetulkan kacamatanya dan mendapati PSYCHE dan TSUGARU lah yang memeluknya, memberikannya senyuman lebar. Wajahnya seketika memucat. Dan dengan dramatis ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

Ya. Di sanalah seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Berdiri dengan seringaian paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

" **Yo, Shinra. Lama tidak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"**

Glek… Mata Shinra kemudian berpindah ke arah Izaya yang terduduk di atas kursi roda dan memberikannya senyum canggung.

'Maafkan aku, Shinra. Setidaknya kau akan mati dengan indah setelah ini'

"Tidak! Tunggu! Biar aku jelaskan! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Tenang dulu! Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik! Tenang dan damai! Kau suka itu, kan? Shizuo? SHIZUO-KUUUUN!"

BLETAK!

Shinra pingsan.

"Kenapa otou-san menjitak Shinra-ojisan?"tanya Tsugaru sambil menatap ayahnya heran. Memangnya itu perlu? Apa yang tadi itu salam untuk menyambut kawan lama? Tsugaru semakin bertanya-tanya saat mendapati ayahnya malah memberikannya senyum lebar, seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Ah, itu… Itu tadi cuma 'hadiah' kecil dari otou-san untuk oji-san mu"

Psyche langsung berseri-seri. "Aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah kecil buat oji-chan!"

"Tidak, Psyche! Cuma otou-san yang boleh melakukannya, ok!"cegah Shizuo dan Izaya panik. "Ngomong-ngomong, Izaya. Darimana mereka tahu Shinra?"tanya Shizuo selanjutnya. "Mereka langsung memanggil Shinra 'oji-san'…Apa mereka juga tahu tentang Celty?"

Izaya mengangguk. "Terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengan Shinra dan Celty adalah saat usia 1 tahun, saat itu di Shinjuku, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak menyangka mereka masih mengingat paman dan bibi mereka…"jawabnya ragu-ragu sambil memegang dagunya, berpikir. Sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa anaknya masih ingat Shinra dan Celty, karena memang menurutnya usia 1 tahun adalah masa-masa yang sulit untuk menyimpan memori tertentu. Apa kemampuan mengingatnya sudah menurun pada anak-anaknya, ya?

"…Paman…dan bibi?"

"Ah, ya. Aku memperkenalkan Shinra dan Celty sebagai paman dan bibi mereka. Shinra dan Celty lah yang membantu persalinanku, mungkin itulah mengapa aku menganggap mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Memangnya salah, ya?"

Shizuo membayangkan sebuah keluarga lengkap dimana Tsugaru dan Psyche dikelilingi banyak paman dan bibi. Tidak terkecuali Kasuka yang otomatis juga merupakan paman dari anak-anaknya. Shizuo mengangguk-angguk, menyukai gambaran yang ia buat. "Menurutku bagus juga. Aku hanya berharap jika Kasuka resmi menjadi paman Tsugaru dan Psyche, Mairu dan Kururi yang juga sebagai bibi mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Kasuka", Izaya tertawa kecil atas pernyataan Shizuo tersebut. Yang pasti intinya Shizuo menyetujuinya.

Izaya kemudian melirik ke arah Celty yang menyembul di balik pintu masuk ruang tamu. Helm yang ia pakai (lagi) seakan basah oleh tetesan-tetesan keringat. Dan sepertinya Celty juga terlihat agak ketakutan.

"Celty. Maaf jika kami datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Tapi apa kau dan Shinra mau membantu kami sebentar?"tanya Izaya dengan senyum selembut mungkin. Shizuo dan Tsugaru hanya memberinya salam di belakangnya. Lain lagi dengan Psyche yang langsung main serbu ke arah Celty. Tentu saja Celty mau tak mau harus mengiyakan.

* * *

"Apa? Kalian mau mengadakan pesta di sini?"tanya Shinra sambil membenahkan letak kacamatanya.

Shizuo menggendong Izaya dan mendudukkan Izaya di atas sofa. Keduanya kemudian mengangguk. "Itulah mengapa aku meminta bantuan kalian…"jawab Izaya.

[Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja, Izaya? Di sana jauh lebih luas] tambah Celty. Sekarang Psyche sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mendengarkan musik dari headphone-nya. Kepala bocah manis itu sesekali bergoyang mengikuti ritme musik yang ia dengar, membuat seisi rumah hampir salah fokus karena gemasnya.

"A-" "Tidak bisa. Kalau seperti itu, bukan hukuman namanya. Kalian tahu kan…apa yang ku 'maksud'?"ucap Shizuo, menyela Izaya. Izaya, Shinra, dan Celty hanya meneguk ludah, melihat seingaian Shizuo. Mereka bertiga merasa seakan Shizuo menyeret mereka menuju sebuah peti dan memasukkan mereka di dalamnya dengan paksa. Kemudian Shizuo merantai peti itu dan menimbunnya dibalik gundukan tanah, lalu- Ah! Sudahlah! Yang pasti rasanya horor!

"Lagipula", Shizuo menarik pundak Izaya dan menyenderkan tubuh ramping sang informan pada tubuh kokohnya, "Bukan hanya untuk merayakan kembalinya Izaya, Psyche, dan Tsugaru. Pesta ini juga untuk merayakan anak ketiga kami"

Siiiiiiiing….

"Hah?"

"S, Shizu-"

[M-m-m-m-me-maksud…mu…]

"Izaya…"

Shizuo mendengus bangga. Senang dengan reaksi tiga makhluk di hadapannya. Shinra yang melongo dengan jari telunjuk terarah ke arah Izaya lalu Shizuo, terus secara bergantian. Celty dengan tubuh bergetar. Izaya dengan wajah memanas, merah penuh.

"Ja-ja-jangan bilang…"

"Ya. Izaya hamil. Dan usia kandungannya sekarang sudah 4 bulan"ucap Shizuo final.

Shinra menarik-narik baju hitam Celty dengan ekspresi acak. "Celty… Tolong. Jika aku pingsan untuk kedua kalinya, berjanjilah untuk menangkapku dengan pelukan paling hangat yang kau punya"

[Ba, bagaimana denganku?! Shinra, kau bodoh!] amuk Celty sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh beku Shinra.

"Ha, habisnya… Kau tahu, kan? Izaya hamil, lho! Dia hamil sungguhan! Hamil!"

[A-aku tahu! Baka!]

Shizuo mengernyit. "Apa kalian tidak suka?"

Shinra langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Celty lalu menggebrak meja. Membuat seisi rumah terkesiap.

"Bukan hanya suka, Shizuo! Tapi ini MENAKJUBKAN! FANTASTIS!"

Shizuo, Izaya, dan Celty saling bertatapan. Bertanya-tanya melihat betapa bahagianya Shinra saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku bisa membuat Izaya hamil, tapi hey! Izaya bisa hamil untuk kedua kalinya itu di luar perkiraanku! Bukankah ini berarti percobaanku lebih dari berhasil? Baiklah! Sebagai seorang teman baik dan, ehm, paman yang baik, aku akan mengizinkan kalian merayakannya! Tapi sebelum itu, Izaya, aku harus memeriksamu lebih lanjut. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi…"jelas Shinra dengan semangat. Ia pun berdiri dan menuntun Izaya ke ruangan lain dengan tidak sabar. Izaya hanya bisa menurut.

Malam itu, kediaman Shinra Kishitani pun diramaikan dengan ketidakpercayaan dan kegembiraan banyak orang.

* * *

"Huah~, sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan~"ucap Izaya sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya. Shizuo yang baru keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya untuk membaringkan Tsugaru dan Psyche yang sudah tertidur kembali mendorong kursi roda Izaya. Ia elus kepala Izaya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu kalau kau terlalu capek"nasihat Shizuo. Membuat Izaya cemberut.

"Apa ini? Shizu-chan cuma khawatir pada Tsuki-chan?"

' _Mood swing_ -kah? Eh, tunggu-' "'Tsuki-chan?'"

Izaya tertawa geli melihat Shizuo merengut kebingungan. "Tsukishima Heiwajima. Apa nama itu enggak cocok buat anak ketiga kita, ya? Oh, ya! Kata Shinra anak kita kali ini laki-laki" Oh…Shizuo paham sekarang. Tsukishima Heiwajima. Seperti bulan. Nama itu bagus juga. Shizuo tersenyum menyetujuinya dan kali ini ia membaringkan tubuh Izaya di atas kasur empuk sang informan.

"Aku menyukainya. Namanya sangat indah"puji Shizuo, bonus dengan kecupan sayang di dahi Izaya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu kalau bukan informan keren sepertiku~"

Shizuo tertawa gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Izaya. Membuat si pemilik rambut meronta-ronta dan mencubit hidungnya kuat-kuat. Shizuo kemudian berbaring di samping Izaya dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Tapi, sebelum itu, tangan ramping Izaya menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

Izaya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melakukan kegiatan intim dengan Shizuo. Garis bawah, tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Izaya bisa menepisnya, tapi mundur membuatnya merasa makin tak nyaman. Izaya pun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin seks"

Shizuo membatu.

"Tu, tunggu, Izaya! Sepertinya… seks saat ini…"tolak Shizuo samar-samar. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, tapi kandungan Izaya akan…

Izaya menutup mulut Shizuo dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia tempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Shizuo, lalu melumat bibir Shizuo. Izaya langsung memainkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shizuo. Shizuo sendiri tidak berdiam saja dan mengikuti permainan Izaya. Pada akhirnya lidah Shizuo berhasil mendorong kembali milik Izaya dan kini ia berkuasa di rongga mulut Izaya. Merasakan rasa manis alami dari Izaya. Ditambah dengan lenguhan Izaya yang seakan-akan menari-nari di telinganya, memabukkan dirinya. Jika seperti ini terus, mungkin sebentar lagi Shizuo atau bahkan Izaya juga akan semakin menggila.

Izaya kemudian menjauhkan dirinya, menjilat seutas saliva yang menempel di bibir tipisnya. Matanya berkabut oleh nafsu.

"Tenang saja, Shizu-chan. Seks tidak akan melukai Tsuki-chan jika kita melakukannya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Lagipula, Shinra ternyata menganjurkan kita untuk melakukan seks sesering mungkin karena tidak seperti orang hamil lainnya, kehamilanku kali ini sangat membutuhkan…", tangan nakal Izaya kini menekan milik Shizuo yang berada di balik celana.

"…spermamu"

Shizuo menyeringai. Kalau begitu, apa yang perlu ia tunggu? Akan senang hati Shizuo menerima pernyataan perang Izaya.

Dengan cepat Shizuo menarik lengan Izaya dan membalikkan posisi Izaya yang semula berada di atasnya, menjadi di bawah kungkungannya. Tentu saja dengan mengantisipasi kaki Izaya. Shizuo bisa merasakan panas di antara mereka semakin menyebar. Ia kemudian menelusuri tubuh seksi Izaya (meski hamil, sebenarnya tonjolan di perutnya masih terbilang kecil), melucuti pakaian Izaya satu demi satu. Tangan Izaya juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia melepas kaos putih Shizuo dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi entah kenapa ia terlalu malas untuk membuka celana Shizuo, jadi ia membiarkannya. Kini Izaya bisa merasakan lidah Shizuo menelusuri lekuk lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Setelah puas, bibir Shizuo berpindah ke arah dada Izaya. Si mantan bartender itu bisa melihat kedua puting Izaya mengeras, mengundang Shizuo untuk menyentuhnya.

Detik kemudian, Shizuo menggoda kedua puting menggemaskan Izaya habis-habisan. Tangan kirinya awalnya menekan dan mengelus puting kanan Izaya, lalu berubah menjadi cubitan dan pelintiran ringan. Sedangkan yang satunya Shizuo hisap kuat-kuat dan sesekali digigit kecil. Walhasil Izaya tidak bisa membendung lenguhannya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Shizuo masih memberikannya kuluman dan cubitan di dadanya tapi rasanya sudah seperti mau meledak saja.

"Ungh…Ah…Shizu-…"Izaya menuntun jari-jari Shizuo yang bebas dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya yang sudah berkedut menanti sentuhan Shizuo sedari tadi. "Lakukan sesuatu…Aku tak mau menahannya…Engh…terlalu lama…uhn…"

Shizuo mengangkat wajahnya dan menikmati ekspresi kekalahan Izaya. Mata sayu… Pipi yang basah karena air mata dan memerah… Bibir ranum yang bergetar dengan seutas saliva di sana… Dan tubuh yang bergetar, meminta lebih. Entah berapa kali Shizuo terpesona oleh kemolekan Izaya. Shizuo benar-benar tidak akan pernah bosan melihatnya.

Istrinya benar-benar sangat indah.

Shizuo mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Izaya. "Izaya. Kau masih ingat janjiku untuk menikahimu?"

Izaya tertegun dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Shizu-chan-nya. Namun tubuhnya terpaksa bergetar saat Shizuo menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana. Dengan lemah Izaya mengangguk. Sekarang Izaya merasakan elusan lembut di antara helai-helai rambutnya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh waktu lebih untuk mempersiapkannya. Lagipula, keadaanmu masih seperti ini. Apa kau mau menantinya sedikit lebih lama lagi… Izaya…"

Izaya tesenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi Shizuo dan mengusap-usap ibu jarinya di sana, sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Menikah atau tidak, asal bersama Shizu-chan, sudah cukup bagiku"

Ah… rasanya Shizuo ingin menangis mendengarnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa istri idamannya selama ini adalah orang yang sangat ia benci beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah bagaimana hidup Shizuo jika saja Shizuo tetap ingin membunuh bidadari di bawahnya ini. mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sebahagia ini. memiliki istri yang bersamanya dan mendukungnya, memberikannya keluarga, dan kasih sayang. Oh, ya ampun, Kami-sama. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Shizuo kemudian mencium Izaya kembalinya. Kali ini ciumannya memang cuma sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan bibir. Tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat menakjubkan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan dan keduanya sama-sama mengambil nafas. Mengisi kembali pasokan udara yang hilang.

Tangan Shizuo kemudian bergerak di antara belahan bokong Izaya. Pertama-tama, jali telunjuknya yang masuk ke dalam Izaya, kemudian diikuti jari tengah. Dengan sabar Shizuo merenggangkan lubang Izaya.

"Hyaah…Ah…Aaaah!...Shizu…"

Shizuo tersenyum saat Izaya menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti ritme jari Shizuo. Sepertinya malah Izaya yang tidak sabaran di sini. Detik kemudian, Shizuo menambahkan jarinya. Membuat Izaya seketika melihat bintang saat tanpa sengaja ketiga jari Shizuo menyentuh titik tertentu di dalam dirinya.

"Di-…Di sanAahh~"desah Izaya. Shizuo mengecup dahi Izaya, seakan meminta Izaya untuk bersabar sepertinya. Shizuo harus ingat bahwa bukan hanya kaki Izaya yang sedang terluka, tetapi kandungan Izaya juga masih muda. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk. Sesekali ia lebarkan agar lubang Izaya sedikit longgar untuk nantinya ia masuki. Detik kemudian, Shizuo mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Izaya menggelijang hebat dan mendesah lebih keras.

"Shizu…Shizu-chan…Shizu-chaAANH!"Izaya pun mencapai klimaks pertamanya dan bukan hanya membasahi perutnya, tetapi juga perut Shizuo. Dadanya naik turun, mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Shizuo mengeluarkan tangannya dan menjilatnya sensual. Membuat Izaya sukses merona. Shizuo yang merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya sementara ini kini beralih ke arah laci. Lalu mengeluarkan lotion dari sana. Shizuo mengeluarkan isinya secukupnya di atas tangan lalu mengusapnya pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

"Siap masuk ke intinya, I-za-ya-kun~?"tanya Shizuo menggoda. Izaya membalasnya dengan seringaian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Shizuo ikut menyeringai. Ia lalu menuntun kejantanannya ke lubang Izaya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit miliknya dan memberikan dorongan kuat saat hanya tersisa pangkalnya. Izaya mendesah nikmat karena akhirnya ia merasa penuh akan Shizuo. Tubuhnya melengkung dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua lengan Shizuo erat, seakan hanya dua lengan kokoh itu saja yang mampu menjadi tumpuannya. Shizuo sendiri masih menunggu Izaya untuk rileks. Shizuo memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan hangat mengelilinginya dan dinding-dinding itu memijat seluruh bagian kejantanannya. Saat akhirnya Izaya mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaannya, Shizuo pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Shizuo menemukan sweetspot Izaya.

"Ah, ah, aah…Shi-hahh…Shizu-chaanh…Lagi~ di sana~ ahaAh! Lebih keras! Hiyaaah~"Shizuo yang mendengarnya dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Izaya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, namun tetap mengendalikan agar tidak terlalu kasar. Tubuh Izaya melonjak-lonjak karena pergerakan Shizuo semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbang. Setiap kali kejantanan Shizuo menghantam telak prostatnya, Izaya semakin menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Saking nikmatnya, matanya bahkan hampir terbalik, membuatnya hampir pingsan.

"Shizu-chan…hah, hHahn…Besar…ah, aku…Hiyah~…me-menyukainya…Aku merasa- penuhhhh…ngh…suka sekali…ah, ah, ah! Beri aku…lebih!…Shizu~" Ah…Shizuo senang sekali saat Izaya mulai berbicara kotor di saat yang seru. Entah Shizuo harus senang atau apa saat Izaya mulai memujinya dan memohon kepadanya. Erangan Izaya bagaikan lagu merdu di telinga sang monster Ikebukuro. Membuat Shizuo hampir lupa dengan kondisi Izaya yang saat ini harus diperlakukan lembut.

Shizuo mengangkat wajah Izaya yang sedikit tertutup poninya yang lepek karena basah oleh keringat. Kini Shizuo bisa melihat manik crimson menawan kesukaannya yang berair karena air mata. Ia tahu Izaya tidak akan bertahan lama karena sekarang Izaya mulai bergetar. Tangan sang informan itu kini berpindah dan meremas sprei kasur hingga tak berbentuk.

"Shizu-chan…hhh, engh~, ah, ah! Ah!…Aku-"

"Keluarkan Izaya. Sebut namaku…"

"Shi-zuo…"

"Lebih keras, Izaya"

"…hh…Shizu…ShizuoOhh…SHIZUO!"

Dua tusukan kemudian, Izaya keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shizuo bisa merasakan bagian dalam anus Izaya meremasnya kuat, memberikan getaran kenikmatan pada setiap senti kejantanannya. Ia kemudian melakukan satu tusukan terakhir dan membenamkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Shizuo pun melepaskan cairannya jauh di dalam Izaya, membuat Izaya bergetar karena bagiannya dalamnya terasa hangat dan penuh.

"Shizu…aku ingin tidur…Tapi jangan keluarkan…engh…Aku masih…"

"Ya, ya… Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan"

Izaya tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya. Shizuo membaringkan dirinya, memposisikan tubuhnya agar bisa berhimpitan dengan Izaya tanpa membebani tubuh kecil Izaya dan tentu saja agar kejantanannya tidak keluar dari Izaya. Ia rengkuh pundak mulus sang information broker. Shizuo lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Izaya dan mencium bau yang ia suka di sana. Membiarkannya hanyut dalam dunia mimpi, dimana ia bermimpi sedang berpiknik dengan keluarga kecilnya yang sekarang di tengah taman yang damai dan tenang.

* * *

 **Sesi Bacot (kali ini panjang banget)**

 **Nichi : *melongo*…Apa ini….**

 **Psyche : Hasil karyamu, bodoh.**

 **Nichi : Apa cuma aku saja author yang baru pertama kali buat scene 'anu-anu', sambil dengerin lagu Dua Lipa dari malem kemaren sampe jam 2 pagi terus setelah selesai baru sadar kalo fanfic jadinya gaje bener dan akhirnya malu sendiri sambil salting di atas kasur…**

 **Shizuo : Mulai edan dia…**

 **Izaya : Ngomong sendiri**

 **Shizuo : Kayak elu, bego**

 **Izaya : ….**

 **Shizuo : ….**

 **Sukriman dan jajarannya(?) : ….**

 **Nichi : Oh, ya. Sekali lagi maaf karena telat banget. Gue lagi takut gegara guru killer di sekolah (yang kebetulan wali kelasku) buat ulangan lisan. Ini mapelnya bahasa Indonesia, lho. Tapi susahnya minta ampun. Mana gue tahu juga kalo ada pendekatan instrumental dan sosiolinguistik dalam perencanaan bahasa, fungsi khusus, kongres bahasa Indonesia dilakukan kapan…Apa itu? Bisa dimakan, ya? Ha ha ha**

 **Izaya: Mulai stress dia =_=**

 **Psyche : Denger-denger, sekelas langsung disuruh gundul, ya? Pantes jadi kelas calon tentara, nih…**

 **Nichi : Yah…klo udah panjang (cowoknya) harus potong 3-2-1. Klo enggak dia bakal potong sendiri pake gunting yang tidak dipastikan kualitas mengguntingnya (ukuran gunting kecil dan gak tajam) plus puting dipelintir. Klo (ceweknya) gak diiket rambutnya, bakal dia iket pake selotip (bukan pake tali rafia, lho!). Terus klo telat datang ke kelas, meskipun lo tepat di belakang guru itu, lo harus duduk di bawah di depan papan tulis sambil melet kayak anjing. Nah, dan waktu bel pergantian jam pelajaran, semua anak harus berdiri dan senam di tempat mengikuti musik bel. Dan klo lo pinjam-pinjam barang temen lo, lo dianggap pemerkosaan, dan lo maupun temen lo yang minjemin bakal dihukum. Dahsyat, kan? Itu guru bahasa Indonesia, lho…**

 **Tsugaru : Lebih pantas jadi dosen daripada guru SMA**

 **Shizuo : Hei, kita lagi g pengen denger lo bacot**

 **Izaya : Fanfic ini sebenarnya pendek, tapi yang bikin panjang yang beginiannya. Enggak guna*sambit kepala Nichi***

 **Nichi : Ehm. Maaf, curhat. Jadi sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya (lagi). Maaf juga fanfic ini lebih pendek*nangis darah*. Saya benar-benar kehilangan inspirasi akhir-akhir ini. Orang tua juga lagi sakit. WiFi juga enggak ada (di sekolah lagi gangguan). Semoga saya bisa update kilat dalam beberapa hari ini dan makin semangat. Semoga juga bisa buat fanfic yang lebih seru dan lebih panjang di kemudian hari. Jadi dukungan dan pengertian kalian sangat aku harapkan (yah…meski readers ku cuma sedikit tapi dapet 1 review saja sudah bikin senang bukan kepalang). Oh, ya. Beberapa minggu ini saya akan melakukan segelintir ujian tulis dan praktek sehingga mungkin saya akan mengalami telat update lagi(dan mungkin kali ini lebih lama). Mungkin saya baru bisa mengirim chapter baru setelah 3 minggu. Aku harap kalian tetap setia membaca fanfic ini dan juga semangat untuk hari-hari kalian. Keep read and review, ya! Follow dan fav kalian juga saya apresiasi karena itu seperti sebuah piala emas buat saya~**

 **Love you all~ ToT**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Family**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Attention : *kayaknya saya gak perlu ngulang lagi, deh… :3 ***

 **Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf atas sesi bacot di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan review (/ToT)/ . Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian TwT (Kalian semua THE BEST!). Maaf juga karena update yang SANGAT telat. Gomennasai….*sungkem* Trims buat fav dan follow-nya juga~! Sankyuu!**

 **Okeh! Silahkan menikmati chapter ini~, jangan lupa RnR, ripiu, fav, and follow~**

* * *

Shizuo mondar-mandir di hadapan Izaya yang duduk nyaman di kursi kerjanya. Membiarkan tingkah lakunya ini jadi tontonan gratis Izaya dan kedua buah hatinya.

Izaya akan bekerja lagi.

Sebagai informan.

Shizuo tahu Izaya sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai informan. Ia tidak akan bisa membuat Izaya menurut padanya…untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan-yang-sangat-berbahaya itu. Tidak dengan kondisi Izaya yang sekarang. Shizuo berhenti dan melirik Izaya. Yang dilirik hanya menatapnya dengan tampang datar.

"Sudah selesai?"

Shizuo menghela nafas. Ia menghampiri Izaya dan berdiri di belakang Izaya. Memberikan beberapa pijatan pada kedua bahu istrinya. "Percuma jika aku melarangmu, kan?" Mendengarnya, Izaya tersenyum atas kemenangannya. Ternyata Shizuo tahu juga kepribadiaannya kalau menyangkut pekerjaannya. Terakhir kali Shizuo mempermasalahkan pekerjaannya, keduanya bertengkar hebat dan pada akhirnya Shizuo meminta maaf padanya.

Shizuo kemudian merangkul pundak Izaya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher seputih susu itu. Sudah dua setengah bulan berlalu. Saat ini kandungan Izaya hampir mencapai 7 bulan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil lainnya, perut Izaya tidak begitu besar. Meski Shinra mengatakan bahwa kandungan Izaya lebih dari sehat, di mata Shizuo, Izaya masih terlihat sangat rapuh. Seperti gelas yang bisa pecah jika kau tidak berhati-hati memperlakukannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap melakukan kegiatan ringan. Atur makanmu. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Dan-"

"Aku tahu, Shizu. Kau bukan ibuku. Aku tahu sekali apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Tapi, terima kasih untuk sarannya. Tentu aku akan menghubungimu jika aku perlu sesuatu. Akan ku usahakan untuk tidak banyak keluar rumah dan istirahat yang banyak"sela Izaya. Psyche kemudian berdiri dan memukul ringan dadanya.

"Kaa-chan kan' punya kami sebagai prajurit! Ya kan, Tsugaru?"ucap Psyche bangga yang dibalas anggukan antusias Tsugaru. "Aku akan mempraktekkan latihanku selama di dojo, otou-san!"tambah Tsugaru. Shizuo dan Izaya tertawa kecil mendapati anak-anak mereka ternyata sangat berbakti. Sungguh anak-anak yang mulia. Ini seperti Izaya adalah ratu mereka yang sangat berharga. Dan Shizuo terharu sekali.

"Baiklah. Jaga ibu dan adik kalian baik-baik, oke? Tou-san akan mengusahakan untuk pulang secepatnya. Jika ada apa-apa, telpon saja"

"Kami mengerti!"

Shizuo memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Izaya dan elusan pada kepala kedua anaknya. Ia pun pergi setelah Izaya memberikannya sekotak bento di atas meja kantornya.

"Baiklah…Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Shiki-san"ucap Izaya seraya merenggangkan jemari-jemarinya dan mulai bekerja.

* * *

Akhirnya…

Izaya menghela nafas. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kantornya dan melihat ke arah layar handphonenya. Minggu, jam 12.46. Hmm…bukankah ini saatnya Tsugaru untuk berlatih kendo?

"Tsugaru. Siap-siap. Kita harus berangkat. Sebentar lagi kelas kendo akan dimulai, kan?" Tsugaru mengangguk dan segera mengganti pakaian dan membawa tas latihannya. Tidak lupa dengan pedang kayu baru yang Izaya belikan sebulan lalu untuk mengganti pedang kayu lamanya yang patah. Saat sudah kembali ke ruang tamu, terlihat Psyche sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan atasan biasanya yakni jaket serba putihnya dan celana pendek putih selutut. Ketiganya pun pergi ke stasiun dan memberikan salam selamat jalan ke arah Tsugaru.

"Psyche. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke supermarket sebentar? Ada yang harus kaa-chan beli"ajak Izaya. Psyche memberikan Izaya senyum lebar yang menggemaskan dan mengiyakan ajakan Izaya. Keduanya pun pergi ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa sayur, bumbu, dan alat mandi. Selama itulah berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya. Tidak jarang beberapa orang berbisik-bisik membicarakan perutnya dan Psyche yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memandang tidak percaya. Itu karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan Izaya Orihara yang itu, orang yang harus kau jauhi bagaimana pun keadaannya. Tapi toh Izaya sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan meski ada orang yang berani menertawainya atau menatapnya jijik di depan matanya.

Setelah memberi uang pada penjaga kasir yang berusaha terlihat ramah di depannya, Izaya maupun Psyche keluar dan dengan sabar menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah. Terkadang Psyche menceritakan sedikit cerita lucunya di sekolah, membuat Izaya tertawa kecil ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki, seseorang berdiri di depan Izaya. Menahannya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau Orihara Izaya, kan?"tanya pria di depan Izaya. Pria itu berpenampilan rapi dan identik perkantoran. Pria ini kelihatan lebih tinggi dari Izaya, kira-kira setinggi Shizuo. Rambut coklatnya dipotong under cut. Dan sepertinya pria ini memakai lensa kontak hijau terang yang saking terasa gak biasanya (mata Izaya saja sudah dianggap enggak biasa) membuat Psyche sukses kegirangan.

Izaya mengernyit. "Siapa anda?"ucap Izaya yang kemudian lebih memilih memberikan senyum halus pada pria asing di sampingnya. Pria itu membungkuk dan membalas senyum Izaya.

"Oh. Maafkan atas kelancanganku. Perkenalkan, namaku Tojiro Suzume. Aku pemilik perusahaan I&T. Kau tahu? Perusahaan baru itu?"

"Ah…aku tahu"jawab Izaya, lalu menyeringai"Salah satu manajermu menabrakku. Dan bukan maksudku untuk memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan kita yang pertama ini, tapi karena dampak yang diberikannya aku jadi tidak bisa pulang untuk membuat makan malam untuk anak-anakku"

"Aah…Maaf karena hal itu. Aku benar-benar sangat minta maaf. Justru itulah aku datang padamu untuk mencari orang yang menabrakmu. Jadi begini...orang ini sebenarnya membawa uangku. Singkat cerita aku ingin Orihara-san mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya. Ku mohon bersedialah untuk menerima permintaanku ini, Orihara-san. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus kemana dan polisi benar-benar tidak berguna"mohon pria bernama Tojiro itu"Aku siap membayar berapapun yang kau mau"

Hmmm…jadi begitu… Kelihatannya tawaran ini cukup mudah. Bahkan Izaya yakin mencari keberadaan Honda bisa ia selesaikan dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya. Mencari orang tipe seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit"jawab Izaya meyakinkan"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Secepatnya akan lebih bagus"

"Hmmm…informasi seperti ini tidak banyak memakan waktu. Bahkan hari ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Ah! Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya hari ini! Sebagai sedikit bentuk permohonan maafku, bagaimana jika aku mengantar kalian pulang dengan mobilku? Kebetulan aku tahu rumah kalian lewat temanku"ucap Tojiro. Tampak di belakangnya sudah terhenti sebuah mobil sedan hitam. "Lagipula…kau kan sedang hamil, Orihara-san…"

Izaya menatap Tojiro dalam diam. Tiba-tiba, tangan mungil Psyche mengelus perut buncit Izaya. Psyche memberikan tatapan memelas ke arah Izaya.

"Terima ya, kaa-chan…Kasihan kaa-chan dan Tsukki. Tou-chan kan sudah bilang untuk jangan terlalu capek. Nanti kaa-chan bisa kenapa-kenapa"nasihat bocah bermata pink itu. Izaya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya enggan karena meskipun Tojiro adalah clientnya tapi orang ini bukan client yang bisa dipercaya seperti Shiki-san, meskipun Shiki-san adalah salah satu eksekutif dari organisasi yakuza Awakusu-kai. Bagaimana pun juga orang asing tetaplah orang asing. Sangat beresiko baginya dalam kondisinya yang sekarang.

'Tenang, Orihara Izaya…Kau tidak melupakan switch blade mu. Jimat keselamatanmu selalu ada di sini untukmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja…Anak-anakmu pasti aman dan selamat bersamamu…'rampal Izaya dalam hati. Tangan kirinya kini berada di dalam saku jaketnya dan menggenggam switchblade, sedangkan yang satu lagi menenteng kantung belanjaan. Tojiro kini membukakan pintu belakang, mempersilahkan Izaya masuk. Izaya maupun Psyche masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mobil itu mengantar mereka sampai di depan flat Izaya.

"Biar aku bantu membawakan belanjaanmu, Orihara-san!"tawar Tojiro yang dengan cekatan mengambil kantung belanjaan Izaya sebelum Izaya akhirnya bisa mengambilnya. Izaya sekali lagi mengernyit.

"Suzume-san. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantu? Kau tahu kan aku sudah bersedia membantumu. Apa ini karena aku sedang hamil?"tanya Izaya basa-basi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa curiganya yang berlebihan. "Bagaimana pun Suzume-san adalah client-ku. Seharusnya akulah yang harus melayanimu"

Tojiro tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, Tidak. Aku melakukan semua ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya… Bisa dibilang aku punya rasa kagum padamu. Atau anggap saja ini seperti aku adalah penggemarmu. Seperti itulah"

'Penggemar?'Izaya tertegun. Kata-kata itu tentu saja tidak terdengar apik jika dihubungkan dengan Izaya yang notabene adalah orang yang sangat dibenci oleh banyak orang. "Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya ada alasan apa sampai kau bisa mengagumiku. Ku pikir statusku di masyarakat cukup tidak bagus, hm?"tes Izaya.

"Jadi, kau tahu Niezawa Karin?"

Niezawa…Niezawa…Ah.

"Ya, ya. Beberapa tahun lalu dia meminta informasi tentang Henrick Clark…"

"Nah! Niezawa-san sebenarnya adalah pesuruhku. Aku memintanya untuk mencari informasi tentang Henrick Clark, salah satu target pemasaran kami. Dan tak pernah kulihat dalam hidupku penyajian informasi sedetil dan seakurat milikmu, Orihara-san. Jika aku melihat kembali pengalamanku dengan informan-informan sebelum dirimu, mereka cukup payah. Oleh karena itu, aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat penasaran atas kehebatanmu yang simpang siur dibicarakan orang. Kau bahkan merupakan rival dari Heiwajima Shizuo, orang terkuat di Ikebukuro! Tapi seperti yang ku duga, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku pun tidak bisa menemuimu. Jadi, dari sanalah aku mulai mengagumi kepiawaianmu. Meski kaget mengetahui kau ternyata sudah berkeluarga dengan Heiwajima-san dan memiliki anak semanis ini, tapi syukurlah aku masih bisa melihat keahlianmu dalam mencari informasi. Aku sangat senang"

Izaya memicingkan sebelah matanya. Cerita itu terdengar kurang meyakinkan di telinganya, entah kenapa. Tapi memang benar Niezawa Karin adalah seorang sekretaris perusahaan I&T yang baru dibangun sebelum kepergiannya beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi tak mungkin lagi ia bisa barargumen tentang cliennya ini lebih jauh.

Sesampainya di dalam flat milik Izaya, Izaya mempersilahkan Tojiro masuk, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan di atas kabinet dapurnya.

"Apa kau berencana menunggu, Suzume-san?"tanya Izaya yang mengintip dari dapur "Jika kau memilih menunggu, aku bisa mencarikannya dengan cepat mulai sekarang"

Tojiro melihat wajah Izaya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu", ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Izaya keluar dari dapur dan menyuguhkan teh hangat pada Tojiro. Izaya juga menyuruh Psyche untuk ke kamar dengan alasan karena Psyche masih harus menyelesaikan PR kemarin. Jaga-jaga jika saja ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

"Silahkan nikmati tehnya. Buat dirimu nyaman"ucap Izaya ramah lalu segera bekerja di depan komputernya. Selama mencari informasi kesana kemari, Tojiro menatap Izaya lama. Bahkan Izaya yakin Tojiro sama sekali tak berkedip. Meski tahu Tojiro sedang memandanginya dan hal itu membuatnya agak tidak nyaman (bukan berarti Izaya tidak suka dipandangi oleh manusia yang ia cintai, bukan), Izaya mencoba tidak mempedulikannya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Tojiro dengan "-aku masih bisa melihat keahlianmu dalam mencari informasi-" barusan. Izaya menghela nafas dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian informasi-informasi yang diminta sudah terprint rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. Saat hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Izaya tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya sayang. 'Apa monster kecil ini memberikan selamat, hm?' Izaya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tojiro. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Ini informasi yang kau inginkan, Suzume-san. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cari secepatnya"ucap Izaya sambil menyerahkan amplop ke arah Tojiro.

Tojiro berdiri dan menyematkan amplop itu di lengan kirinya. Tojiro menjabat tangan Izaya dan memberikan ekspresi puas."Itu tadi sungguh cepat. Berapa yang harus ku bayar, Orihara-san?"

"Bagaimana jika ¥100.000?"

"Tentu. Itu cukup murah"dengan enteng Tojiro mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet kulitnya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan kanan Izaya. Izaya memandang aneh ke arah lembaran-lembaran di tangannya dan menghitungnya. "Suzume-san…Ini ¥1.000.000"

"Tolong terimalah. Anggap saja itu adalah ganti biaya rumah sakit karena insiden tabrakan itu. Apa itu kurang? Aku bisa menambahkannya"

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau membayar atas apa yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Ini bukan salahmu, Suzume-san. Tapi jika kau memaksa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kan?"balas Izaya. Keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan meminta jasamu lagi. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Orihara-san"

"Ya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

* * *

"SIALAN!"

 **PRAKK!** "-Kyah!"

"Diam kau, babi pelacur!"

Seorang wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan demikian hanya bisa menangis, menahan suara yang keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meringkuk dengan memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun.

"Heiwajima Shizuo… Tidak akan ku maafkan! Izaya-ku… Izaya-ku! Monster itu telah merusak tubuh idaman milikku! Dan sekarang Izaya sedang mengandung satu lagi anak haram di tubuhnya! Mengotorinya! Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja! Jika seperti ini…Jika seperti ini, aku harus turun tangan! Aku tidak bisa tetap menunggu!"geram seorang pria yang baru saja melempar kursi ke arah wanita yang bersujud di depannya. Tubuh wanita itu gemetar bukan main.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus membunuh sampah sialan yang sudah meremukkan kaki Izaya. Tidak…tidak...Bukan hanya orang itu. Kalau perlu Heiwajima Shizuo sekalian!"pria itu melayangkan gelas ke arah jendela dan gelas itu pun pecah berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan suara retak dari jendela kaca yang lebih kuat. Pria itu lalu menendang perut wanita yang bersimpuh di hadapannya hingga wanita cantik itu terpental dan menghantam tembok. Wanita itu akhirnya pingsan dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Dasar hadiah yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun darinya. Hanya membuat kotor saja"

Pria itu berjalan ke arah meja kantornya dan menelpon sebuah nomor dengan inisial J. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang di seberang telepon.

" _Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau tahu kan apa yang ku maksud?"_

Pria itu memutar matanya, bosan. "Aku tahu"

" _Kesepakatan kita sudah tertera dalam kontrak"_

"Hm…Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan jasamu kembali. Aku tidak peduli dengan kontrak bodohmu itu. Aku memerlukan kemampuanmu itu, SEKARANG"

" _Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan mau melayanimu lagi? Kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita, dimana kau atau pihak yang terkait denganmu tak boleh berurusan, atau bahkan melukai keluargaku! Aku-"_

"Kau tidak ingin orang yang kau cintai mati, kan?"

Seseorang di seberang telepon terhenyak.

" _Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa-"_ "Aku bisa, dan aku sangat tahu itu. Kau pikir aku sebodoh yang kau kira? Kau salah. Dan perlu kau tahu bahwa aku bisa saja melakukan semuanya sendiri kalau saja keadaanku tidak seperti ini"

"…"

Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan mematikan handphonenya. Ia lalu menelpon orang lain dengan seringaian terpatri di wajahnya. Kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan ke arah tubuh wanita yang terkapar di lain sisi ruangan. Tampak darah keluar dari hidungnya. Pria itu memandang gelap ke arahnya lalu menyeretnya dengan menarik helai-helai rambut oranye itu. Dengan santai pria itu duduk di kursi kantornya dan kembali memperkosa wanita itu, tak peduli bahwa wanita malang itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Membiarkan wajah si wanita itu mengepel lantai, sedangkan bagian intimnya tersiksa tanpa henti.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Sekelebat imajinasi muncul.

"Izaya"

* * *

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"KAKAK! TOLONG AKU!"

Jill terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman pria besar di belakangnya. Tak peduli seberapa keras usahanya, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Pria ini bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?! Lepaskan adikku!" Tiba-tiba Jill merasakan ujung pistol menyentuh pelipisnya. Tentu saja Jill langsung membeku di tempatnya.

"Anda telah membuat kesalahan fatal, dan saat ini atasan kami cukup kecewa karenanya. Atasan memerintahkan kami untuk menyekap nona Gaby sebagai konsekuensinya, dan anda sendiri harus mengikuti segala perintahnya. Jika anda tetap bersikeras melawan, nyawa adik anda tidak akan selamat"jawab pria yang sekarang ada di hadapan Jill sekarang dengan nada datar. Pria ini bertubuh ramping, berambut abu-abu, dan tatapannya kosong. Jill tahu Pria ini. Dyne Burgov. Pembunuh bayaran dari Rusia yang bekerja di bawah kuasa 'orang itu'. Dan predikatnya tidak main-main.

Jill menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar, melihat kepergian Gaby dari pandangannya. Jill terduduk lemah setelah pria di belakangnya melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Jill. Jill memandang nyalang ke arah pria yang berani-beraninya menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Deru nafasnya terasa berat mengikuti tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maunya kali ini…"lirih Jill.

"Atasan kami ingin anda menyamar menjadi sekretarisnya dan mendekati Izaya Orihara-sama. Selama anda mengakrabkan diri dengan Izaya Orihara-sama, anda diharuskan melaporkan setiap keadaannya dan mengusahakan Izaya Orihara-sama untuk tetap sibuk sehingga Izaya Orihara-sama tidak memiliki waktu bersama keluarga atau pun orang lain. Anda juga diperintahkan membunuh Shizuo Heiwajima jika diperlukan. Dengan begitu atasan kami akan dengan mudah mendekati Izaya Orihara-sama"jelas Dyne.

Jill melebarkan matanya, shock.

"A, apa?! Jangan bercanda! Membunuh Heiwajima?! Tidak….TidakTidakTidakTidak! Kau-"

"Jika anda mengambil keputusan yang salah, anda tahu apa akibatnya"

"…"

Jill menutup matanya rapat. Ia terpaksa menyerah.

Ini semua demi Gaby.

"…Aku akan menerima…pekerjaan itu…"

* * *

Izaya melihat layar handphone-nya. Sudah lama tidak terlihat gerak-gerik si Stalker-san. Apa ia sudah menyerah? Izaya harap begitu, tapi tentu saja saat ini Izaya malah makin merasa tidak bisa tenang. Hal ini berhubungan sekali dengan perasaan tidak enaknya tadi siang.

Sepulang Tojiro Suzume dari flatnya, tiba-tiba semua seperti ter-'klik' di otaknya.

Izaya sangat tahu kata 'mengagumi' tidak mungkin bisa dihubungkan dengannya. Kecuali jika yang mengatakan adalah orang-orang terdekat, seperti Celty dan Shinra yang terkadang memuji sikap keibuannya. Atau Tsugaru dan Psyche yang notabene sangat menyayanginya.

Kesan kagum Tojiro sepertinya bukanlah kekaguman biasa. Ini seperti…Stalker-san.

Ditambah dengan tatapan Tojiro yang melekat padanya saat itu. Seperti mengawasinya.

Bisa jadi, bukan, KEMUNGKINAN BESAR Stalker-san adalah Tojiro Suzume.

Izaya menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kasur. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi bila ia bertemu dengan si Tojiro ini lagi. Yang penting dari semua itu, ia harus memastikan orang-orang yang ia sayang tidak terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Izaya? Kau belum tidur?"

Izaya berjengit dan langsung mengunci handphone-nya. Terlihat Shizuo berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

"Shizu-chan...tentu saja aku belum tidur. Apa itu susu? Boleh icip-icip sedikit?"canda Izaya dengan kedua tangan membentang, menyambut Shizuo. Shizuo mendengus pasrah dan memberikan gelas susunya kepada Izaya.

"Habiskan saja semuanya jika kau mau. Tidak apa-apa"ucap Shizuo. Izaya tersenyum dan langsung menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk. Dan ini sukses membuat Shizuo melongo. Shizuo tahu Izaya tidak menyukai susu dan makanan manis, tapi selera makan Izaya saat hamil selalu membuat kejutan tersendiri.

"Enak~"puji Izaya, puas. Siapa pun yang melihat tampang Izaya sekarang, Shizuo yakin pasti akan merasa gemas. Shizuo menaruh gelas kosong yang diberikan Izaya dan membaringkan tubuh Izaya bersamanya. Keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum. Jari-jari Shizuo menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutup mata Izaya lalu mengelus pipi halus Izaya lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Izaya. Mimpi indah"

Izaya tertawa kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur…Shizu-chan"

'Dan semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi pada keluarga ku'

* * *

 **Please, don't forget to always RnR and review~, See you next chapter! (/^o^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Family**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Attention : M** **engandung YAOI, Shizaya,** **Mpreg, bla bla bla… udah tahu lah yah pokoknya =_=**

 **Tapi sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, saya ingin membahas tentang review para reader yang sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk kelanjutan New Family. Senang rasanya membaca review kalian yang, ehm, sangat luar biasa antusias *malu-malu kucing*. Terima kasih ya buat Yana378, kyunauzunami, Shoujo Sedai, vichan1103, misachin, niigou11, tottiaavita. Dan begini, tentang kenapa saya lamaaaaaa sekali update-nya….**

 **Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf atas hiatus saya yang sangat lama. Tolong maklum karena saya sedang melalui segelintir ujian. Jika saya hiatus lagi tanpa pemberitahuan, berarti saya sedang melaksanakan kesibukan lainnya. Termasuk ujian hidup (kami-sama~ ToT)**

 **Please RnR and review untuk author yang kesepian ini…*kacian daku ToT* Dan jika readers berkenan, saya minta doa-nya supaya bisa lulus SMA dengan membanggakan dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang saya inginkan, ya… =w='**

* * *

Izaya memberengut di hadapan layar komputernya. Matanya tetap menatap serius ke arah sederetan tulisan di dalam internet.

"Serius? Cuma ini saja yang ku dapat tentang 'Tojiro Suzume'?"gerutu Izaya. Tangannya beralih menggaruk helai ravennya sedikit kasar.

'Bahkan enggak ada foto pria ini sama sekali!'

Izaya mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mengirim pesan kepada Tsukumoya.

' _Apa kau punya informasi tentang Tojiro Suzume, beserta FOTOnya?'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Ah…informan-san… Apa kau kembali bekerja? Kabar yang bagus, hm?'_

' _Ya. Tapi mari kesampingkan itu. Saat ini, aku membutuhkan informasi itu. Akan kubayar 2x lipat'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Oh. Itu tidak perlu. Karena sepertinya, kali ini aku tidak memiliki informasi yang kau inginkan, informan-san'_

'… _Apa?'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Iya. Aku tidak memilikinya'_

Izaya mengernyit. _'Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Tsukumoya…'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu, tapi itu benar. Bukannnya aku tidak bisa, sih… Lebih tepatnya, aku TIDAK INGIN mengetahuinya'_

' _Apa orang ini seberbahaya itu?'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Bagiku tidak juga. Tapi dia target yang cukup menyebalkan. Sekedar untuk tahu saja, dia cukup amatir'_

Izaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia semakin tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Tsukumoya.

' _Maksudmu?'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Dia adalah mantan informan, Izaya. Sebagai rekan bisnis, aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal._

 _Sebaiknya jangan sampai berurusan terlalu lama dengannya. Meski kemampuannya jauh berada di bawah kita, tapi cara bermainnya sangat kotor dan cukup merepotkan. Dia bisa membalikkan keadaan korbannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan orang lain. Aku bahkan hampir tertipu dan menyerahkan informasi tentangku dan dirimu'_

' _Tunggu! Tojiro Suzume adalah mantan informan? Dan kau hampir membuat informasi tentangku bocor?! Apa maksudnya ini?!'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Haha. Maaf, maaf. Saat itu aku terlalu percaya diri dan mengikuti permainannya. Memang benar ya kalau kita tidak boleh meremehkan orang lain, sebodoh apa-pun orang itu'_

' _Tsukumoya. Akan ku ingat ini'_

 **Tsukumoya :** _'Hahaha. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin memberikan informasi tentangnya. Terlalu beresiko untukku~. Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, informan-san~'_

Izaya memandang aneh pesan terakhir yang ia terima itu. Izaya yakin Tsukumoya mengetahui Tojiro Suzume maupun apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Tapi, dari bagaimana cara Tsukumoya menggambarkan Tojiro membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Tojiro Suzume lebih dari sekedar merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba, Izaya merasakan dua tendangan di dalam perutnya. Izaya mengedik karena tendangan yang ia rasakan kali ini sangat terasa. Apa Tsukishima sedang memperingatinya? Izaya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengelus perutnya, mencoba menenangkan bayi mungil yang berada dalam kandungannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali tidak akan terulang lagi, oke?"ucap Izaya dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Lalu tendangan itu tidak terasa lagi.

Izaya menggerakkan jemarinya dan mematikan komputernya setelah menyimpan informasi tentang Tojiro Suzume yang sejauh ini bisa ia temukan. Shizuo yang memang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan kebetulan melihat Izaya baru saja mematikan komputer, menghampiri Izaya dengan sepiring kue coklat dan memeluk leher izaya dari belakang. Shizuo tahu sang informan sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu, mengerti? Aku keberatan jika kau stress lantaran pekerjaanmu ini. Bukannya aku menekanmu, tapi jika tahu sejak awal akan seperti ini aku-", Shizuo segera membungkam mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, mengetahui bahwa Izaya pasti akan marah padanya. Tapi hey! Kata-kata laknat itu meluncur keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya. Menunggu reaksi Izaya yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak tiap detiknya.

" _Aku membencimu, Shizuo! HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR!"_

Ukh… rekaman masa lalu dimana Izaya marah padanya karena melarang sang informan menjalani pekerjaannya membuat kepalanya ngilu. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir sebelum ia bisa melanikahi Izaya. Benar-benar tidak!

"E- oi. Maaf, Izaya. Lupakan apa yang ku katakan barusan, ok? Itu bukan apa yang aku ingin katakan. Eemmm…Pekerjaanmu bagus dan kau hebat dalam hal itu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, dan-"suara Shizuo semakin menciut.

"Shizu"

Glek.

Izaya segera berbalik. Tangannya penuh dengan kue, dan bibirnya sedikit dinodai cokelat. Izaya menatap Shizuo polos.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi kau sedang menggumamkan apa?"

Shizuo terdiam. Wajahnya langsung sumringah. Oalah….ternyata Izaya dari tadi sudah sibuk makan. Shizuo mengelus dadanya, lega, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau bilang sebaiknya kau lebih rileks. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sesantai mungkin". Izaya hanya ber-oh ria. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham dan melanjutkan makannya. Oh, ya ampun~, ia tampak menggemaskan sekali! Shizuo ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi yang sedikit bersemu itu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus berangkat kerja dulu. Tom-san sudah menungguku. Mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Kalian boleh makan malam dulu nanti, tidak usah menungguku". Izaya mengangguk. Izaya merogoh bento yang sudah ia siapkan lalu mengikuti Shizuo ke arah pintu. Setelah Shizuo siap-siap, Izaya memberikan bento tersebut pada Shizuo dan memberikan, ehm, ciuman selamat jalan.

* * *

"Selamat siang, Orihara-san. Sepertinya kita akan berbisnis lagi, huh?"

Izaya menatap Tojiro sebentar dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Silahkan masuk"ucap Izaya. Detik kemudian matanya menangkap sosok wanita di belakang Tojiro. Bukankah itu…

"Jill-san? Wah, wah… tak ku sangka akan bertemu denganmu untuk kedua kalinya"

Bahu Jill mengedik. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya yang tertunduk dan memberi Izaya senyum kecil.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Orihara-san"

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

"Ya, kami bertemu di rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Rumah sakit?", jantung Jill berhenti berdetak. Ia tahu lambat laun kasus tabrakan saat itu akan terungkap. Jika iblis itu tahu Izaya Orihara terluka karena adiknya terlibat, ia yakin iblis itu akan semakin membuat dirinya dan Gaby semakin menderita.

"Aah…itu. Saat itu aku dan adiknya berada di rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka yang kami dapat dari mobil Honda Matsuzaki, pegawaimu yang menabrakku. Lalu Jill datang untuk menjemput adiknya dan kami sempat berkenalan. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Matsuzaki-san itu?"

"Tenang saja Orihara-san. Dia hidup aman dan nyaman sekarang, di penjara"

Ketiga orang itu pun duduk di sofa, saling berseberangan. "Jadi…Apa Jill-san adalah sekretarismu atau semacamnya?"Izaya membuka pembicaraan. Dari arah dapur, Namie muncul dengan nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh hangat lalu menyuguhkannya. Ya, Namie kembali bekerja atas permintaan Izaya. Tapi hanya saja, kali ini pekerjaan wanita itu akan semakin banyak lantaran Izaya tidaklah se-'bebas' dulu. Tentu saja itu sudah jelas. Izaya hamil dan memiliki dua anak, dan Shizuo adalah (calon) suaminya. Terkutuklah semua itu, jerit hati Namie.

"Dia sekretarisku. Kami baru bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu kami kebetulan duduk di meja yang sama di sebuah kafe dan aku melihat dia sangat cakap saat mengerjakan sesuatu. Kami berbincang-bincang sedikit dan akhirnya aku merekrutnya"jawab Tojiro. Saat matanya melirik ke arah Jill, dimana Jill tidak melihat ke arahnya, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Dan saat itu Izaya menyadari satu hal.

Tojiro Suzume menyukai Jill.

…

Tunggu.

Izaya menatap dalam diam ke arah Tojiro sambil menyesap tehnya.

Jika benar hal itu…berarti Tojiro Suzume tidak ada ketertarikan lebih terhadapnya! Jika benar begitu-

Tojiro Suzume dan Stalker-san bukanlah orang yang sama.

Izaya mengernyit, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya. Selagi ia mengobrol dengan Tojiro, pikirannya terus berputar mencari fakta-fakta lain yang bisa ia temukan. Dan kesimpulan bahwa pria di depannya bukanlah Stalker-san merupakan temuan besar baginya.

'Stalker-san. Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

* * *

Langit sore mulai muncul dan jalanan akhirnya mulai lenggang. Melihat jumlah orang yang harus mereka datangi tinggal sedikit, Tom memutuskan untuk ia dan Shizuo beristirahat sejenak di taman kota. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Tom duduk di salah satu bangku. Tom memandang mantan adik kelasnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Sejak tinggal bersama Izaya kau jadi jauh lebih tenang, ya"goda Tom. Shizuo mengedik dan menoleh ke arah Tom.

"Apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak, tidak. Mood-mu jadi baik tiap harinya dan bahkan hari ini tidak ada satu pun benda yang melayang. Aku senang suasana hatimu bagus. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya… Bisa dibilang ini seperti suatu kemajuan"Shizuo tersenyum mendengar perubahan besarnya tersebut dan menatap bento di pangkuannya. "Terima kasih, Tom-san"

Tom tertawa kecil. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke arah bento milik Shizuo. "Bento buatan Izaya lagi? Enaknya…Punya istri yang pengertian dan selalu memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kau sangat beruntung, Shizuo"goda Tom, lagi. Pipi Shizuo merona. Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil dan lanjut dengan mengobrol tentang Izaya, Tsugaru, Psyche, dan Tsukishima. Shizuo lalu membuka kain bungkusan bento dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

' _Aku tahu Tom-san biasanya tidak membawa makanan, jadi ku buatkan 1 kotak lagi untuknya. Ku harap kalian berdua menyukainya, meski ku rasa ikan makarelnya sedikit gosong karena ku tinggal sebentar'_

Shizuo tersenyum lembut saat membacanya. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di handphone-nya dan mengirimnya ke nomor Izaya. Kemudian ia memberikan Tom bento yang dibalas Tom dengan tangis haru. Keduanya pun makan dengan khitmat, menikmati lezatnya makanan buatan Izaya. Tahu bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat, Shizuo menyisakan sedikit bentonya untuk jaga-jaga.

Di lain sisi, Izaya mendapat pesan dari Shizuo. Ia buka pesan itu dan tersenyum melihat isinya.

' _Terima kasih'_

* * *

Sudah sampai.

Kediaman Kiyoshi Sagaraki.

Hmm, hutangnya 15 juta yen. Itu benar-benar jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Shizuo memandangi pintu apartemen di depannya. Apartemennya kecil dan tidak terawat, berbeda dengan apartemen tetangganya yang cukup terawat. Pastinya orang yang tinggal di sini benar-benar orang yang seenaknya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Shizuo terpaksa menggeram karenanya.

"Oiiii…Sagaraki-saaan! Kami datang menagih!"seru Tom sambil mengedor pintu apartemen.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam apartemen, Tom dan Shizuo dapat mendengar teriakan ketakutan penghuninya.

"SIAL! HENTIKAN GEDORANMU! KALIAN MENGGANGGU TETANGGA! PERGI KALIAN! LAGIPULA SEKARANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANGNYA!"

Tom berhenti. Ia mendengus dan kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Shizuo untuk mendobrak pintu di depannya. Detik kemudian, kaki Shizuo melayang ke arah daun pintu di hadapannya dan pintu itu pun lepas dari tempatnya. Namun selagi Shizuo berdiri di tengah debu yang mengepul karena tindakannya, sesuatu tampak bergerak ke arah sang mantan bartender dan tampaklah wajah Kiyoshi Sagaraki di balik debu…

dengan menodongkan pistol.

"AARGH! SIALAN"raung Kiyoshi.

"SHIZUO-"

Dor!

Sebuah peluru melesat dan dengan cepat Shizuo menghindarinya. Kiyoshi yang melihat kegagalannya itu dengan sembrono menembak ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo kembali menghindari setiap peluru dan sementara dirinya fokus untuk menghentikan pria idiot ini, peluru Kiyoshi mengenai sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang merupakan buatan Izaya.

Bento yang sengaja ia sisakan.

Dengan susah payah Izaya membuatnya.

Dan sekarang…

Prakk!

-hancur.

Seketika itu, Shizuo melihat merah. Telinganya berdengung, dan ia bahkan tidak paham lagi apa yang Tom dan Kiyoshi bicarakan di hadapannya. Dengan enteng tangannya mengangkat rak sepatu di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, setiap butir nasi dan lauk itu berasal darimana, huh? Kau tahu, tidak sedikit uang yang dikeluarkan untuk mendapatkannya, huh? Kau tahu, untuk membuatnya orang harus rela mengorbankan 5 atau 10 menit hidupnya, dan terus menggerakkan tubuh, serta berhadapan dengan benda tajam dan api, bahkan jika mereka sedang hamil? Kalau begitu…KAU PASTI SANGAT LUAR BIASA SUDAH BERANI MENGHANCURKAN BENTO ITU!"raung Shizuo bersamaan dengan melayangnya rak sepatu ke arah Kiyoshi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Kiyoshi akhirnya pingsan tertindih rak sepatu.

"Waah…itu….sangat tidak terduga"ucap Tom akhirnya. "Sepetinya tugas kita di sini cukup sampai di sini. Kita datangi saja lagi besok, Shizuo". Shizuo hanya bisa mendecih. Ia melangkah ke arah kotak bento yang hancur berkeping-keping tak jauh darinya dan memungutnya. Ia harap Izaya tidak marah karenanya.

Tom dan Shizuo kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Namun belum sampai 3 langkah, sebuah peluru menembus perut sebelah kiri Shizuo. Sontak Tom dan Shizuo terbelalak dan segera berbalik.

Dan hanya menemukan pistol yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dengan selembar kertas.

* * *

Izaya mengedik mendengar Tom berteriak dari luar dan segera bergegas ke arah pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, mata Izaya terbelalak mendapati Shizuo, dengan perut yang diperban dan baju yang basah oleh darah, dibopong oleh Tom (meski sebenarnya Shizuo merasa biasa-biasa saja atas lukanya dan bisa berjalan sendiri). Tsugaru dan Psyche yang kebetulan akan menuju kamar seketika mematung melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Shizu-chan?!"pekik Izaya, "Tom-san, tolong antarkan Shizu-chan ke kamar. Aku akan segera ke sana"

Tom mengangguk dan mengantarkan Shizuo ke arah kamar. Tanpa sengaja Shizuo bertatap muka dengan Tojiro sebelum akhirnya Tojiro membungkuk memberi salam padanya. Psyche membuntuti Tom dan Shizuo sedangkan Tsugaru pergi menyiapkan sebaskom air hangat dengan handuk, perban baru, dan segelas minuman untuk Shizuo, jaga-jaga jika diperlukan.

"Maafkan aku atas yang barusan. Tapi, bisakah kita akhiri dulu sampai di sini?"

Tojiro tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Tidak baik kami terus berlama-lama di sini. Sebaiknnya kita tunda dulu urusan kita dan melanjutkannya di lain waktu. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Orihara-san"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Aku harap pelayanku cukup memuaskan"

Tojiro dan Izaya saling berjabat tangan dan Tojiro pun pergi.

* * *

Izaya membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Shizuo, Tom, Tsugaru, dan Psyche berada di dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan lembut meminta Tom untuk pulang juga Tsugaru dan Psyche untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Setelah hanya ia dan Shizuo saja yang ada dikamar itu, Izaya duduk di dekat Shizuo dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Siapa yang menembakmu?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya yang juga menatap lekat ke arahnya. Ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang bagus. Kemudian ia menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya, menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu", Izaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bagaimana bisa Shizuo tidak mengetahui penembaknya? Memangnya dia ditembak snipper? …Atau memang iya? Tapi, kalau memang snipper harusnya luka Shizuo lebih parah dari ini, seperti area jantung dan kepala. Perut bukanlah pilihan yang cukup efisien untuk membunuh musuh.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menemukan pelakunya. Ini semua karena Shizu-chan terlalu bodoh"rutuk Izaya, sukses membuat urat Shizuo mencuat. Tapi Shizuo tahu sang informan sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Semakin tertekan emosinya maka juga akan berdampak pada kandungannya. Lagipula ia juga seharusnya minta maaf atas kejadian bento beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga meminta maaf karena membuat Tsugaru dan Psyche sangat ketakutan dan khawatir. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Izaya hari ini.

"Izaya. Maaf"

Izaya terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Termasuk bento ini", Shizuo merogoh kain yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan memperlihatkan puing-puing kotak bento di dalamnya. Izaya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Itu hanya bento. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi untukmu, Shizu-chan"

"Tidak. Bagaimana pun kau sudah susah payah membuatnya"

"Kalau begitu, Shizu-chan hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati lagi lain waktu, bukan?"ucap Izaya. Ia tekan luka tembak Shizuo keras-keras, membuat Shizuo memekik. "Lebih baik bento hancur daripada kepalamu yang hancur"tambah sang informan diselingi dengan raut wajah ramah-namun-mengancam. Membuat Shizuo mati kutu.

"Baiklah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, Shizu-chan. Jadi…", Izaya merebahkan tubuh Shizuo lalu mencium bibir sang mantan bartender sekilas, "…mari kita tidur"

Shizuo tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi"

"Hm. Oyasumi"

Namun, meski keduanya mengucapkan selamat tidur dan memejamkan mata, pikiran mereka masih berkelana. Dimana Izaya masih berusaha menebak-nebak siapa si Stalker-san sebenarnya, Shizuo….

' _Ini peringatan pertama, Shizuo Heiwajima._

 _Bersiaplah untuk yang lebih besar.'_

…Apa sebenarnya maksud surat ancaman di pistol itu?

* * *

"Aah… Sudah ku duga mempekerjakan monyet tak berotak seperti teri itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa pun", seorang pria menyeringai. Ia angkat gelasnya yang kosong dan detik kemudian gelas itu terisi lagi dengan vodka. Matanya mengerling ke arah Dyne yang berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum puas. "Maa…Setidaknya sejumlah besar uang yang ku keluarkan untuk menyewa anjing sepertimu cukup memberikan hasil yang setimpal"

Dengan raut wajah yang tetap datar, Dyne mengucapkan terima kasih. Meski sebenarnya pujian tidak berarti bagi dirinya.

 **Eto ne imeyet znacheniya. I on ne nuzhen.**

[ Itu tidak penting. Dan ia tidak butuh. ]

"Lalu…bagaimana denganmu, Jill?"

Jill mengedik, kemudian menatap dingin pria di hadapannya.

"Ia tidak menyadarinya"

Pria itu tersenyum puas. Dengan santai ia menenggak vodka-nya dan melempar sebuah amplop ke arah Jill. Jill membuka amplop itu dan terlihatlah berlembar-lembar uang kertas dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Jill tersenyum mengejek dan menginjak amplop itu kasar.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak butuh uangmu? Aku butuh adikku"

Pria itu mengernyit dan terkekeh. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Itulah apa yang kau dapat karena kerjamu yang setengah-setengah"

Dan ia pun pergi. Tidak peduli dengan Jill yang mencoba menahan emosinya yang siap meledak, atau pun kata-kata Jill selanjutnya.

" _I hope you die, bastard!_ "

* * *

 **See you in next chapter, minna~! Semoga saya bisa cepet update tanpa hiatus mendadak lagi ToT**

 **Semoga kalian tetap bersabar menunggu dan keep RnR, meski ada kemungkinan saya bakal hiatus mendadak (tapi bakal dilanjutin sampe tamat, kok! Saya janji! ToT). Fav, follow, dan review kalian sangat ku apresiasi (maaf juga jika review kalian g sempat ku balas, ya*sungkem*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Family**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Sekali lagi durarara BUKAN milik saya.**

 **Ciluuuuk~, BA! Saya update! AJAIB! *digampar ria***

 **Oke, oke…. Ga perlu banyak bacot lagi… CEKIDOT!**

 **Attention : M** **engandung YAOI, Shizaya,** **Mpreg, bla bla bla… udah tahu lah yah pokoknya =_=**

 **WARNING!** **Disturbing** **alert!**

 **Tolong, toloooooong banget, dibaca sampai terakhir. Karena ada pengumuman penting di bagian paling terakhir, jadi jangan di skip ya.**

* * *

 **Stalker-san :** _'Halo. Pagi yang indah, Izaya-san'_

' _Apa mau mu kali ini, Stalker-san~? 3: ))) '_

 **Stalker-san :** _'Wow, wow, wow… tenang dulu, Izaya. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu. Kau dan aku, kita mengobrol santai, seperti pasangan yang lainnya'_

Ujung mulut Izaya berkedut. Selayaknya pasangan? Mimpi apa orang ini sampai-sampai berani menganggapnya seakan-akan ia telah menjadi miliknya?

Sudah 6 hari berlalu sejak kasus penembakan Shizuo. Dan setelah hari dimana Shizuo tertembak itulah, Stalker-san mulai gencar-gencarnya mengirim pesan yang sukses membuat Izaya ngilu. Bukan main sebalnya. Sebab, hampir seharian pesan-pesan tidak jelas memenuhi inbox hp Izaya. Mulai saat bangun tidur, selesai mandi, sarapan, di tengah-tengah pekerjaaan, makan siang, meeting, makan malam, bahkan sampai tidur. Dengan susah payah Izaya mengusahakan agar pesan-pesan itu tidak dibaca oleh siapa pun selain dirinya, terutama Shizuo. Ia tidak ingin Shizuo mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari kejadian saat itu karena ia tahu dalang di balik penembakan tersebut sudah jelas si Stalker-san.

Ia yakin Stalker-san kini tertawa lepas di suatu tempat.

Tapi, dari serbuan pesan-pesan itu juga secara tidak langsung telah memperkuat kesimpulannya bahwa Tojiro Suzume bukanlah Stalker-san. Meeting antara Izaya dan Tojiro sampai saat ini masih berjalan dan pesan-pesan itu tak jarang masuk di waktu tersebut. Padahal baik Tojiro maupun Jill tidak berkutat dengan alat komunikasi apa-pun, bahkan tidak ada satu pun gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang luput dari mata jeli Izaya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Izaya?"

Izaya menghela nafas dan tersenyum ramah. Di hadapannya saat ini terduduk dua orang eksekutif Awakusu-kai, Shiki dan Akabayashi. Ditambah dengan Psyche yang mengajak Akabayashi bermain lego dan Tsugaru yang menolong Namie meletakkan teh di depan Shiki. Melihat hal itu, Shiki tersenyum.

"Mereka anak yang menarik. Kau mendidik mereka dengan cukup baik"puji Shiki. Izaya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Shiki-san... ini seperti bukan dirimu saja. Apa kau tertarik menjadi kakek mereka?"canda Izaya yang dibalas Shiki dengan terkekeh. "Ku rasa Akabayashi lebih tepat dalam peran itu", Shiki maupun Izaya lalu melirik ke arah Akabayashi yang kini memanggul Psyche di pundaknya. Tampak Akabayashi dan Psyche tertawa terbahak-bahak di sisi lain ruangan. "Hem, memang terlihat seperti itu di mataku. Tapi bukan berarti kau membenci anak-anak, kan? Shi-ki-san"tambah Izaya.

Shiki mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Terserah. Lakukan saja apa mau mu"

Izaya mengelus kepala Tsugaru dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tsugaru pun tersenyum lebar dan membantu Namie memasak yang tentunya cukup disyukuri oleh Namie.

"Bicara soal kinerjamu, ku rasa tidak ada penurunan. Maa, ku harap kau tidak memaksakan dirimu"ucap Shiki sembari memeriksa lembar demi lembar kertas informasi pada amplop di tangannya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan hasil yang seperti biasa agar kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga janinmu. Sebab, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu itu akan sangat merepotkan bagi kami"

"Are, are~? Aku tidak selemah itu, Shiki-san. Bagaimana pun aku adalah ibu dari 3 anak dan pasangan hidup dari seorang Shizuo Heiwajima"jawab Izaya.

Shiki lalu berdiri dan siap-siap untuk pergi. Dilihatnya Akabayashi yang juga bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Tapi setelah kasus penembakan itu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu.

Berhati-hatilah, Izaya"

* * *

Tojiro Suzume lagi-lagi bertamu ke kediaman pasangan Shizuo-Izaya. Dan kali ini, sang kepala keluarga sedang berada di rumah. Namun Izaya tidak sedang di rumah karena mengantar Tsugaru ke stasiun.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"tanya Shizuo menginterogasi. Ia tatap nyalang Tojiro dan Jill, membuat Tojiro maupun Jill mundur takut-takut. "Kalau kau mencari Izaya, sayang sekali, dia tidak sedang ada di rumah"'

Tojiro berjengit seketika melihat kedua mata Shizuo berkilat tajam. Seorang Shizuo Heiwajima sedang mendelik ke arahnya, seakan ingin menghanguskannya.

"Ka, kami hanya ingin memberikan ini-", tangan Tojiro langsung merogoh beberapa bingkisan berisi kue tradisional dan cokelat yang tampak menawan, "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami karena bantuan Orihara-san selama ini. Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, tapi mohon terimalah"

Shizuo tertegun. Tangannya bergerak menerima pemberian Tojiro. Dengan was was ia mengendus dan mencoba salah satu makanan dalam setiap bingkisan. Setelah dirasa aman, ia meletakkkannya di atas meja.

"Oh…. Terima kasih. Apa kalian masih menunggu Izaya?"tanya Shizuo akhirnya. Raut wajahnya berubah santai, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mengancam. Syukurlah, untuk saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya yang mengancam.

"Iya. Apa Orihara-san masih lama?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Duduklah"

Tojiro dan Jill lalu duduk. Psyche yang berniat menghampiri ayahnya di dapur tentu saja melihat keduanya dan segera berlari menemui tamu mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Paman Tojiro! Jill-chan!"seru Psyche yang menghambur ke arah Tojiro. Tentu saja Tojiro sudah siap memeluk bocah itu sehingga Psyche tidak terjungkal ke arahnya. Sedangkan Jill tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

Dan keakraban mereka membuat bapak muda kita, Shizuo Heiwajima, melongo. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Nee, nee! Hari ini guruku memberi PR menggambar! Aku ingin menggambar semua hal yang ku suka di dunia! Nanti aku akan gambar kaa-chan…tou-chan…Tsugaru, obaa-chan, jii-chan… Oh! Oh! Paman Shinra dan bibi Celty, juga teman-teman kaa-chan dan tou-chan!"celoteh Psyche di depan Tojiro dan Jill. Lengan kecilnya bergerak liar seakan memperagakan sesuatu.

Jill tersenyum. "Apa kami juga termasuk teman-teman kaa-chan?"

"Hm! Paman Tojiro dan Jill-chan orang baik jadi Paman Tojiro dan Jill-chan adalah teman!", bocah cilik itu berlari menuju kamar dengan semangat.

"Aku akan menggambarnya sekarang! Besok akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian berdua! Tunggu saja!"

Suara bedebam pintu pun menyusul.

"Psyche! Pelan-pelan! Ah, maafkan perilaku anakku barusan"ucap Shizuo sambil meletakkan dua gelas teh yang ia bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga anak kecil"

Shizuo mengambil tempat duduk di depan Tojiro dan Jill.

Suasana berubah hening tanpa satu-pun membuka pembicaraan.

Dan entah kenapa mata Shizuo tidak bisa lepas dari kedua orang di hadapannya. Di tengah perasaan canggung karena diperhatikan tuan rumah yang melanda Tojiro dan Jill, Shizuo semakin merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mencari penyebabnya.

Pada akhirnya ia menghubungkan rasa mawas yang tiba-tiba ini pada Tojiro dan Jill, tapi mengingat keduanya sudah saling kenal dengan Psyche ia jadi meragukannya.

'Kedua orang ini terlalu ramah. Apa…ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Izaya saat ini?'pikir Shizuo dalam hati. Ia pun berdiri.

"Maaf. Aku akan menelpon seseorang. Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri"pinta Shizuo yang dibalas anggukan Tojiro dan Jill. Ia lalu melangkah ke pojok kabinet dapur yang memungkinkan tamu tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia pun menghubungkan nomor telepon Izaya.

Tuut…

Deg.

Tuut…

Deg.

Tuut…

" _Halo, Shizu-chan? Ada apa?"_

"Ah. Izaya", tanpa sadar Shizuo menghela napas, "Dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku berada di dalam lift apatemen. Oh, ya. Bisa bantu aku membukakan pintu? Tanganku penuh dengan belanjaan"_

"Aaah…begitu. Um. Aku akan membukakannya. Ngomong-ngomong ada orang yang menunggumu. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka Tojiro dan Jill"

" _Benarkah? Aku akan segera ke sana"_

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja. Perhatikan langkahmu"

" _Hmph! Aku bukan anak kecil, Shizu-chan!"_

Shizuo tersenyum kecil. Yang pasti Izaya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, dah"

* * *

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Psyche. Jangan lupa bilang pada okaa-san aku berlatih di dojo dan pulang agak sore nanti"pinta Tsugaru sambil memanggul tas ranselnya. Saat ini pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi baju latihan.

"Hmph! Siap, komandan!"jawab Psyche sambil memberi salam layaknya prajurit. Tsugaru tersenyum dan mengelus surai raven Psyche sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sang adik.

Psyche berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mulut kecilnya bersenandung sambil menatap penuh kebanggaan terhadap selembar kertas di tangannya.

Gambarnya mendapat nilai A!

Belum sampai pintu gerbang, matanya menangkap mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di depannya. Dari mobil itu, sosok Tojiro dan Jill keluar dan menyapanya.

"Psyche-san~, kami datang menjemputmu!"seru Tojiro. Psyche berlari mendekat.

"Menjemputku? Tapi kaa-chan sebentar lagi datang kemari"tanya anak kecil itu polos.

"Aaah, soal itu, Orihara-san yang meminta kami menggantikannya karena Heiwajima-san dan Orihara-san sepertinya harus pergi memeriksa kandungan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau ikut kami?"tanya Tojiro sedikit membungkuk agar pandangannya bisa sejajar dengan Psyche.

Psyche mengangguk dan mengiyakan dengan riangnya. Ia lalu melompat masuk ke kursi belakang mobil dan mobil itu pun melaju.

"Nee! Nee! Lihat! Aku benar-benar menggambar kalian berdua! Dan aku mendapat A!"girang Psyche sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Jill dan Tojiro yang mengapitnya.

"Hm, itu bagus"

"Wah, Psyche pandai sekali menggambar"

Psyche tersenyum-senyum. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat sebuah bangunan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Umm…Paman. Kita baru saja melewati rumah. Kita mau kemana?"tanya Psyche. Kini ia menengadah ke arah wajah Tojiro.

Datar.

Ia lalu menengadah ke arah Jill.

Datar.

"Emm… Ah! Aku tahu! Kita mau ke rumah sakit, kan? Padahal sampai rumah saja tidak apa-apa, kok, paman-"

"Aaah. Berisik"

Psyche berjengit. Perlahan ia melihat ke arah Tojiro kembali. Manik merah mudanya lalu membulat.

Paman Tojiro memberinya tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Pa…man?"lirih Psyche. Bibir kecilnya agak bergetar merasakan wajah Tojiro semakin menggelap.

Detik kemudian anak tidak berdosa itu merasakan pukulan di wajahnya. Membuat tubuh kecil Psyche menghantam pintu mobil di samping Jill.

"Aku bukan pamanmu, bocah", Tojiro mendekat ke arahnya dan menjambrak rambut Psyche. Ia angkat sedikit kepala Psyche agar Psyche dapat menatap matanya langsung.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke tempat seharusnya kau berada. Dan mungkin,

aku juga akan menjadi ayahmu"

Air mata Psyche meluncur melihat Tojiro menyeringai lebar di hadapannya. Pandangannya pun kabur dan ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Izaya menatap horror ke layar handphonenya.

 _Izaya._

 _Untuk mempererat hubungan kita, aku sudah memesan tempat makan malam yang spesial untuk kita berdua. Apa kau bisa datang sekarang sebelum orang lain mengambil mejanya? Aku juga mengajak Psyche-chan kemari dan saat ini dia sedang menunjukkan PR gambarnya padaku._

 _Dan sepertinya seseorang bernama Tojiro dengan baik hati membawakannya padaku, jadi aku menawarkannya sebuah kamar jauuuuuh di bawah tanah hanya untuknya. Mungkin ia ingin beristirahat cukup lama jadi mungkin kamar seperti itu akan membuatnya cepat tidak sadarkan diri._

 _PS : Aku berada di tempat paling istimewa di perusahaan I &T. Jangan mengecewakanku dengan datang bersama orang lain. Aku ingin hanya ada kita bertiga di makan malam yang romantis ini._

 _Bertanda suamimu, Stalker-san._

Izaya meremat handphonenya. Ia tidak memperkirakan Tojiro akan menculik Psyche secepat ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya!

Tidak, tidak. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia harus segera pergi.

Dengan pikiran yang masih kacau, ia memanggil taksi dan pergi ke perusahaan I&T.

Sesampainya di sana, ia masuk dan betapa terkejutnya Izaya melihat tidak ada siapa-pun di dalam perusahaan tersebut. Hanya orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang mengarahkannya ke lantai teratas. Bahkan saat ini, di dalam lift, ada 4 pria bertubuh besar tengah menjaganya, tentu saja agar ia tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Setelah mencapai lantai teratas, pintu lift pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruangan yang gelap. Hanya jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan panorama kota saja yang bisa ia lihat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menariknya keluar dari dalam lift dan kedua lengan asing memeluk pundaknya erat. Izaya bisa merasakan sebuah kepala berada di lehernya, bibir yang mengecup leher jenjangnya, lalu hembusan nafas meniup telinganya.

"Tebak siapa ini~, I-za-ya-san?"

Izaya membulatkan mata.

Suara ini-

Lampu dihidupkan.

Sesosok anak kecil tertidur di atas pangkuan Jill di sofa.

"PSYCHE?!"teriak Izaya. Namun sebelum ia bisa melangkah mendekati anaknya itu, kedua lengan yang mendekapnya masih menahannya.

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menoleh ke samping dan…

"KAU-"

Wajah seorang Tojiro Suzume menyapanya, lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan wajah seakan tak berdosa.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu atau aku akan meminta Jill melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan"pinta Tojiro sambil melepas Izaya. "Oh, ya. Dan lepas jaketmu. Aku tidak ingin handphonenmu tiba-tiba berdering dan mengganggu makan malam kita"

Izaya mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia pun menuruti perkataan Tojiro dengan memberikan jaketnya kepada Tojiro dan duduk di kursi yang ditarik Tojiro untuknya.

"Sekarang, kita mulai saja inti pembicaraan kita kali ini"

"Sebelum itu, lepaskan Psyche"sela Izaya.

Tojiro yang semula tersenyum mimik wajahnya langsung berubah datar.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan melakukannya", pernyataan itu langsung dijawab dengan Izaya yang berdecih. Tojiro kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah diisi vodka.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka orang yang paling disegani sepertimu bisa masuk ke perangkap sederhanaku semudah ini. Sekarang kau sudah berada di wilayahku. Sesaat setelah kau masuk kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Namun tenang saja…", Tojiro mengelus pipi Izaya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kecuali di saat-saat terdesak. Jika saja aku harus melakukannya, aku akan memulainya dengan janin yang tidak diinginkan itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku begitu mencintaimu"

Izaya memalingkan wajahnya, menghentikan tangan Tojiro yang bermain-main di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar bahwa Tojiro berniat melukai janinnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan gampangnya?"tanya Izaya dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Tojiro memejamkan matanya dan seakan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi kau sudah membuat orang tua ku terbunuh"

Izaya terdiam, mencoba mempertahankan topeng seriusnya.

"Ah, ah, jangan salah, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena itu"tambah Tojiro. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena itu sudah lama sekali jadi aku pikir tidak perlu menceritakannya. Yang pasti kau membuatku terbebas dari mereka dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang ku inginkan. Aku pun tanpa sadar mulai mengagumimu. Aku belajar banyak hal darimu sehingga aku bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Lalu rasa cintaku terus bertumpuk dan aku pun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya"

Tojiro mengisyaratkan Jill untuk membawa Psyche keluar. Jill pun mengangguk dan menggendok anak kecil di pangkuannya dan membawanya ke dalam lift. Sontak izaya berdiri.

"MAU KAU APAKAN PSYCHE?!"teriak Izaya. Perutnya langsung berdenyut karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan, membuat Izaya sedikit meringkuk menahan sakit. Tojiro melangkah santai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Psy…che…urkh"

"Tenang saja, Izaya. Mungkin dia anak dari benih Shizuo, tapi dia mirip denganmu jadi masih ada ruang untuknya di hatiku. Meskipun aku tidak akan mencintainya"jelas Tojiro sambil mengecup pipi mulus Izaya. Tangannya membelai perut Izaya dan ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang informan.

"Nah, sekarang, setelah kau berada di genggamanku, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita mulai _malam pertama_ kita?"

Izaya berjengit dan segera bergerak menjauh dari Tojiro. Namun Tojiro berhasil menariknya dan merebahkannya ke atas sofa. Tidak peduli dengan Izaya yang meronta di bawahnya, Tojiro melepas baju Izaya satu per satu. Ia juga tidak segan merobek atasan Izaya.

Lidah Tojiro kemudian bergerak menelusuri leher Izaya, kemudian beralih ke pundak sang informan, hingga akhirnya bibirnya sampai pada puting Izaya yang ranum dan merah muda. Tojiro menangkap lengan Izaya yang hendak memukulnya dan segera mengikat kedua lengan Izaya dengan dasinya. Ia lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengulum, menggigit, dan sesekali menarik puting Izaya, berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Izaya menggigit bibirnya, menahan eluhannya.

Dan saat Tojiro mulai menggigit sekaligus menarik puting Izaya, cairan putih keluar, menyentuh indra perasa Tojiro.

Tojiro berhenti dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hm? Apa ini~?"

Izaya memerah merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dadanya.

Tidak mungkin!

"Apa ini air susu?"tanya Tojiro menggoda. Ia lalu mengulum puting Izaya kuat, membuat cairan putih keluar semakin banyak di mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Izaya melenguh meski tertahan. Jemari-jemari Izaya meremat permukaan sofa di atasnya.

"Sudah ku duga rasanya akan sangat manis. Mungkin akan jadi ide bagus jika kau menyuguhkannya untukku setiap sarapan~"puji Tojiro sambil memelintir puting kiri Izaya. Membuat Izaya berjengit.

"Now…It's fun time~"siul Tojiro yang mengeluarkan kejantanannya

dan menempelkannya di lubang Izaya.

Izaya membulatkan matanya.

Tidak.

Tidak!

Tidak! TIDAK!

"HENTIKAN! APA PUN KECUALI ITU! KU MOHON!"jerit Izaya. Alarm berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya.

Ia tidak bisa membarkan Tojiro menyetubuhinya saat ia dalam kondisi hamil tua seperti ini!

"Aah…tenang, tenang~ Ini hanya akan terasa sakit sedikit, tapi akan menakjubkan setelahnya. Aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku berulang-ulang, meminta lebih dan lebih. Jadi jangan bergerak"ucap Tojiro enteng lalu mulai memasukkan bagian kepalanya. Izaya menatap Tojiro ngeri.

" **JANGAAAANN!"**

TRUST!

"AAARRGH!"

Air mata sukses meluncur dari sudut mata Izaya.

Berakhir sudah.

"Aaah…Sudah ku duga. Rasanya sangat nikmat berada di dalammu. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya…"desah Tojiro, menikmati dinding Izaya yang kini memijat seluruh kejantanannya.

Izaya menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Tangisnya perlahan terdengar.

Tojiro terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menggelap.

Ia mengusap air mata di pipi Izaya.

"Maaf, Izaya. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini.

Untuk menghapus jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan Shizuo. Agar kita bisa menyatu.

Kau adalah milikku"

Izaya memejamkan matanya.

Satu nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Shizuo.

* * *

Shizuo berlari menelusuri taman Ikebukuro. Jam menunjukkan tengah malam.

Shizuo merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksa daftar pesan masuknya.

 **Subject : Shinra**

 _Aku sudah mencari di sekitar Yagiri Pharmacy dan seluruh rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa._

 **Subject : Celty**

 _Maaf, Shizuo. Aku sudah memeriksa di wilayah Awakusu-kai, tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu keberadaan Izaya dan Psyche. Aku akan mencari di sekitar Raira._

 **Subject : Kadota**

 _Mereka berdua tidak ada di daerah Kabukicho._

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman dan menjambak dirinya sendiri. Rasa frustasi menggerogotinya. Dia sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat. KE-SE-MU-A-TEM-PAT! Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun akan keberadaan istri dan anaknya.

Shinra, Celty, Kadota, anak-anak Raira, bahkan sampai yakuza pun tidak menemukan Izaya dan Psyche.

Bagaimana jika Izaya dan janinnya dalam bahaya? Atau Psyche? Keduanya?!

Tiba-tiba, wajah Tsugaru yang menahan tangis berkelebat di pikirannya.

Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Seharusnya ia tahu ini semua akan terjadi! Sejak surat peringatan dan tembakan itu, ia seharusnya bersiap. Apa ia benar-benar sangat tidak berguna? Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia adalah sosok ayah yang seharusnya melindungi keluarganya dari bahaya apa pun. Tapi apa?! Ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Shizuo berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya. Kali ini ia akan menelusuri jalur menuju Shinjuku.

Hingga akhirnya ia terpaku.

Di depan sebuah bangunan pencakar langit selembar kertas tenggelam dalam genangan air.

Shizuo mendekati bangunan itu dan mengambil kertas yang cukup lebar itu.

Detik kemudian…

Matanya membulat.

Sebuah gambar.

Dan ini bukan sekedar gambar biasa.

Gambar yang penuh warna dan ada banyak wajah yang ia kenal. Termasuk wajahnya.

GAMBAR MILIK PSYCHE!

* * *

 **Kenapa author gak update satu tahun?**

 **Jawabannya hanya satu.**

 **LAPTOP, ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA NOTEBOOK, SATU-SATUNYA YANG DIMILIKI AUTHOR YANG MISKIN INI, YANG TELAH BERTAHAN SELAMA 7 TAHUN, DARI ZAMAN SMP KELAS 1 SAMPAI BARU DAFTAR PERKULIAHAN,** **RUSAK TOTAL.**

 **Walhasil author harus merelakan kehilangan chapter yang sudah disiapkan, menabung (atau lebih tepapnya ngutang keluarga) 10 juta, beli laptop, dan terpaksa memulai dari awal dengan ingatan yang rada samar (karena bodohnya saya gak simpen di gugel drive).**

 **Kenapa saya beli laptop tapi setelah dapet di akhir tahun gak update-update juga? Ahahaha… KARENA SAYA KULIAH DI SEKOLAH TINGGI ILMU KOMPUTER, BABY! AHAHAHAHA! Yap, author sudah masuk kuliah, musti belajar ngoding dan tetek bengeknya, dan akhirnya saya jadi super sibuk. Ditambah sekarang sudah semester dua, tambah puyeng ToT (dan lagi saya murni anak SMA dan IT-nya belajar MS Word doang sampe lulus. Masuk kuliah cuma bisa plonga-plongo. Pengetahuan author tentang RPL, TKJ, dan MM cetek sumpah!)**

 **Jadi maaf ya karena gak update. Benar-benar author minta maaf.**

 **Dan mohon ijinnya, untuk saat ini mungkin update chapter selanjutnya juga akan memakan waktu sangat lama dikarenakan author masih sangat buntu karena sudah lama gak mengerjakan fanfic ini.**

 **Tapi sebagai gantinya, author sudah menyiapkan fanfic durarara baru berjudul "Houseki no Kuni"! Yep, untuk sementara author refreshing dengan fokus pada fanfic baru ini, meskipun updatenya sebulan sekali karena author juga harus fokus kuliah. Plus, author sudah membuatkan instagram untuk kalian yang pengen lihat fanartnya dan fanart fanfic author yang lain (ASLI BUATAN AUTHOR). Instagramnya khusus untuk readers dan fujoshi/fudanshi jadi author privat. Jika mau follow, silahkan DM author dan author akan langsung follow balik kalian ^v^**

 **Ig : mynamenichi**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Keep RnR, Ripiu, Fav, Follow!**


End file.
